Unlucky, Most of the Time
by Alexandria0209
Summary: Revised: A plane crash leads Lexi to find out one of the most important secrets of her life. Her dad's a wizard? There is such a thing as a wizard? Lucius Malfoy is out to get revenge, and her adopitve parents are somehow in on all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so if you tried to read this before but was SERIOUSLY intimidated by the huge chapters? Have no fear, for I have shortened them. **

**I realize there is no human contact in the beginning of this chapter, but it is important that there isn't any. Please give it a chance. **

**Oh, and this Fanfiction takes place in book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FROM THE BOOK SERIES: HARRY POTTER… or if I make any other references to anything published or copyrighted.**

The top of the hill was gorgeous, with daffodils and asters everywhere. Weird little animals, that reminded her of chipmunks, were dancing through the flowers; they were obviously indigenous to wherever she was. Lexi slowly turned in a circle looking for a sign of some kind to tell her where she was. A neon sign post reading "YOU ARE [insert place here]" would be perfect, because she was completely lost. A loud bang behind her made her jump and turn.

"What the hell…" she trailed off as she realized that it was just her plane expelling more smoke. Even though she was stranded God knows where, she had to laugh at how jumpy she was being. Sighing, Lexi stood in front of her small once-white Cirrus SR22 with her hands on her hips. Yeah, there was no doubt that this little guy wasn't going to make it out of this crash. Lexi was almost positive she would be able to buy a brand new one, (well _Joe_ would be able to by a brand new one, but whatever; details) for cheaper than having this one repaired.

She stood, as if willing the plane to put itself back together, because she knew how much trouble she was in already. As she was picturing how Joe would react to what had happened, she smelt the gasoline. Her eyes widened in realization. She had just enough time to take two steps backwards, and half turn around until the plane exploded. Compared to the movies, actually having a plane blow up less than ten feet away is way less cool. Lexi felt herself being hurled through the air, thankfully hitting something a lot more forgiving then, say, a rock or a tree. She remembered lying on her back looking up at the sky… and that was it.

It could have been seconds, or hours, she wasn't sure, but when she did regain consciousness, she had no idea where she was. Her eyes snapped open, registering the fact that she was not in her bed at home, but lying on the ground, with the biggest itch on her face. After a few seconds she started remembering, _plane crash, Joe's going to kill me. Right, how could I forget?_ Slowly she stood up, looking around. The thick tall… (Grass?) Around her, was easily a head taller than her. As soon as she was on her feet, claustrophobia immediately closed in. Spinning in circles, Lexi could only see the tall yellow-green, grass-like stock. She knew she had to calm down, so she looked up at the sky taking deep, soothing breaths. Her heart beat slowly returned to normal, as did her breathing.

Forcing a smile, she convinced herself that she was being silly, she was perfectly fine. Happy place, happy place, happy place. Her eyes snapped open, and her heart jumped to her throat when she heard a rustle to her right. She couldn't swallow, and she couldn't' move. The curtain of hair that fell in her face made her start, and she slowly and cautiously lifted her hand to brush her dark wavy locks away. Her hair was constantly getting in her face but she had tried short hair before and didn't work for her at all.

Finally, she had been waiting so long for something to happen, that her legs were sore from staying in the same position, and she had convinced herself that she had defiantly imagined the noise. Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, shaking out her legs. Lexi almost fell over when she heard another rustling, this time to her left. Her head snapped in that direction so fast, she heard her neck crack. She winced, resisting the urge to move her hand to her neck. She didn't move—and she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to even if she tried. Her breathing became labored, worse than after she did the 20k two months ago. Common sense hit her, and she realized that if she was breathing as hard as she was, whoever was in the grass with her could probably hear her. She slowed her breathing—thanks yoga—and once she judged it had been long enough, she cautiously turned, trying to pick out anything off about her surroundings.

Lexi glanced at her watch, and, surprise, surprise it was dead. She looked around trying to find which way would most likely lead her back to the hill where her now-even-worse-off plane was. She glanced around herself, and psyched herself up to start moving. Lexi pushed a large clump of the grass-stuff away and took a step forward. She paused, as if waiting for someone to jump out at her. Lexi sighed, hating how up-tight and paranoid she was being. She turned, wanting to see how big of a hole she left in the field, and heard a loud-high-pitched screaming. She didn't realize that it was, in fact, her screaming; her eyes were wide in fear and shock as she half stumbled, half ran backwards. She turned and flat out sprinted. Lexi heard whatever it was behind her follow her, but she was too focused on getting away she didn't think about it.

The sight of the 2-3 foot tall, mini-Santa Claus, the concussion that she had sustained from the explosion and the fact that she had no idea where she was freaked the hell out of her. Lexi felt like she had been running for hours, but knew that it had only been minutes. Her heartbeat was erratic, her breathing coming in gasps and she could feel tears of panic starting to come. Lexi tried to focus on running in a straight line, but the stock in front of her reminded her of some sick horror movie she had seen. Her green eyes flashed in all directions and ended up staring over her left shoulder.

Before she even had the chance to turn around, she tripped and fell forward. Stretching out her arms to lessen the fall was a bad idea, and she knew, even before she hit the ground, that she would regret that action. Pain shot up her arm, but the first aid training that she had to get to be a summer camp counselor, told her it wasn't broken. Adrenalin pushed her onward though, as she jumped up and kept running. Pumping and pushing her legs faster and faster; she could almost imagine that she was in the woods behind her house.

As she continued her flee from the little… whatever, she realized how utterly ridiculous this was. _I'm running away from _Santa Claus_ and he's _three feet_ shorter then me. He looks completely stupid and was eating worms. Wow. Sounds terrifying._ Even though she tried to convince herself she didn't have to be afraid of… it… she was still scared, and kept running, trying to go faster. Finally, she looked up, and saw The Hill. She squeaked in anticipation, almost tripping again. When she got to the edge of the grass, she took a few extra steps, before putting her hands on her knees, and looking over her shoulder at the field. She stretched her back as she half laughed, half cried in exasperation. Where she had landed, was clearly marked by an almost-crater in the field. Of course with her luck she shouldn't really be that surprised at where she had landed. If only Lexi had gone in the other direction, she would have been out of the field in less than five steps. _Although, then I wouldn't be near the plane. Silver lining Lexi, come on._ She shook her head, and was about to go up the hill to get a better view of the where she was when she heard voices near her plane.

Her head snapped up the hill, and saw that she was half hidden by a few trees, so whoever was by her plane couldn't see her. _Thank God._ Lexi refrained from rolling her eyes as she counted how many things had gone wrong today. This whole luck-not-on-her-side thing was getting old. She snuck up the hill and hid behind one of the pine trees, eavesdropping on the group of people. Oldest to youngest (from what she could tell) there was an older man, twins, a boy and a girl all with red hair. There was also a girl with a lot of brown curly hair. They all had their backs to her, staring at the plane.

"…so this is one of those air-o-panes that muggles _fly_ in?" the oldest man (father?) asked the girl who did not have red hair in awe.

"Well, it _was_ an _airplane_, Mr. Weasley… I wonder what happened…" the girl with brown hair said. She stepped forward, waving a stick in front of her, as if it would clear away the smoke. Lexi glanced at the other people, and realized that they were all caring sticks in their hands. When she looked back at the girl with brown hair, to her surprise, the smoke was gone—completely cleared. It wouldn't have been that much of a big deal, if the smoke hadn't still been black and thick less than thirty seconds ago. It should have taken another hour—at least—to get rid of the smoke.

"How many people Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked the girl with brown hair. Lexi finally recognized the accent as British.

"Well…" Hermione started.

"It's probably too gruesome for a little Miss. Know-it-all," one of the twins muttered.

Hermione turned around and glared at the twins, "it is _not_ 'too gruesome'" she said, making her voice higher pitched as she said the last two words, "there just isn't any one in the plane. Whoever crashed the plane, got out before it crashed!"

"Well Hermione… was there any… you know… remainders?" the youngest red headed girl asked.

"No nothing but the plane," Hermione confirmed.

"…and that means they could still be alive…" said one twin.

"…and probably a muggle…" said the second twin.

"…which could potentially be a problem," finished the first twin. Lexi had no idea what a muggle was, or why 'a muggle' was a problem, but she figured that they were talking about her. She thanked God that they didn't hear her scream, before. They seemed nice enough, but something about them still seemed off, and she was still really paranoid from the field incident.

The six people, almost in unison, turned down the hill. Lexi cursed, wishing that the forest was thicker than it was. Truthfully, she was stretching it by even calling it a forest, but luckily the trees were huge; at least two feet in diameter. A tree directly to her left was—no joke—five feet in diameter. After a few moments she slowly edged her head around the side of the tree to look at the people.

All of them had turned their attention to the field that was behind her, and slightly to the right. She decided when they started moving closer to her, that it was time to leave. While she tried to imitate James Bond as best as she could, she slipped behind the five foot wide tree. Her breathing had picked up again. The fear of being caught was making every nerve in her body tingle. She chanced a glance around the tree, and saw that they were getting closer to the group of trees she was hiding in. Lexi was about to move again, when she heard someone—it sounded like Hermione—gasping, and exclaim, "look!"

Lexi froze. She knew that there was no way that she would be able to hide behind these trees forever. Lexi heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Pressing herself as close to the tree as she could, she turned her head to the right in some misconception that it would hide her better. Two people burst out laughing in unison—no doubt the twins—and a few other people were chuckling. Lexi's face turned hot with anger. They were _laughing_ at her? She was breathing through her teeth, as her face colored even more, but this time in shame. How embarrassing was it going to be when they find her in this awkward posting _behind a tree_ and _laughing_ at her? Listening to the footsteps get closer, she considered her options. Suddenly, a very familiar, very not welcome, sound came from behind her. Immediately the picture of the mini-Santa Clause flashed through her brain. The rustling noise came again.

"It's a garden gnome Hermione! Geez, you're afraid of one of _these_ guys?" Someone choked out through laughter.

Lexi felt everything inside of her relax. They hadn't found her. She was fine. She was getting worked up over nothing. She glanced around the tree to see them moving down the hill, parallel to her position. She was easily able to run through the trees up the hill, as the group gathered around the garden gnome. She slid into the plane as quietly as she could. Everything had been blacked, and saw that absolutely none of her personal belongings had survived. Lexi sighed and, after making sure the group was still occupied, slid under the front consol to reach the safe.

The safe was probably almost everything proof: fire proof, water proof, bullet proof, missile proof, you name it. When Joe had put in the safe, Lexi had argued about how difficult it was to reach, and how awkwardly one had to contort their body to reach it. Now though, since half of the control board was missing, it was much easier to access. She popped off the front face plate and entered in the 25 digit code. In her haste, she had pressed a wrong button and alarms blared. Her face colored in embarrassment, and her heart beat fitfully. She immediately started pressing buttons, praying that they group had not heard. She bent backwards to look out the huge hole that was right behind her, making sure the coast was clear. Lexi started moving her legs as she leaned backwards getting ready to slip away before the group realized that the alarm had gone off.

"Well who do we have here?" Mr. Weasley was standing less than two feet away, staring curiously at her. Her throat closed off, preventing her from speaking. He sounded friendly enough, but the ominous way all of them were pointing their sticks at her had her speechless.

"Are you a muggle?" the boy with red hair asked.

"Honestly Ron, if she was, she wouldn't know what that means, and if she wasn't, she would have stopped the plane from crashing in the first place!" Hermione said in a very bossy voice. It was obvious that all of the people with red hair were related, and she figured Hermione was a family friend or something.

Ron's ears turned bright red as he glared at Hermione. "Fine," he said, "let me rephrase that: are you a wizard?"

One of the twins slapped him over the back of the head.

"You can't just go around asking questions like that Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing worriedly in Lexi's direction.

Lexi snorted softly, trying to hold back laughter. What kind of club would call themselves 'wizards' and carry around—what she now realized was supposed to be—'wands'. Of course the state of fear and panic she was in, she started worrying that maybe there _was_ such a thing as wizards. Hermione clearing away the smoke; somehow they got here when she was sure that there had been no one for miles when she was parachuting down to Earth. _Come on, get a grip. There's no such thing as wizards! Geez, next I'll believe in werewolves and giants_.

"I dunno George…"

"…look at her clothes…"

"…mhm… definitely muggle…"

"…and she drives one of these…"

"…although she did crash it…" The twins said, finishing each other's sentences. They then looked at each other than back at Lexi. In unison they said, "Muggle."

"Oh, stop it you two," the youngest red head said.

Mr. Weasley waved off the group, and asked, "Are you from Britain? What's your name?"

Lexi stared at him, not processing that he was talking to her. "I…well…no…I mean—yes, I mean—no, I mean… well no… and I… but you…" Lexi sat there feeling like a fish out of water, with her mouth moving up and down, and nothing coming out. Finally, she muttered out, "Well… you… and…" she sighed, "Lexi."

"Lexi, alright, my name is Arthur Weasley," he said, holding out his hand. She stared at it. Then, hesitantly, she reached out and took it.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," she said shyly.

"Do you have anywhere we can take you to?" he asked.

"Right Dad…" the twins started again.

"…let's just apparate a muggle…"

"…that's a wonderful idea…"

"…just brilliant," they finished.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine here, someone is on their way to get me," Lexi lied. She glanced down at her watch, expecting it to be dead. It was working, though. 6:13 pm it read. The weird thing was, was that when it had stopped working in the field, it had said 2 something.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She obviously wanted to leave, but it was nice of her to ask anyway.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good," Lexi answered quickly.

"You're American," they youngest red headed girl stated. Before the twins could make a sarcastic comment though, she continued, "Are they going to know to come over to Britain?"

"It's kind of a long story, but yeah, they'll know," she answered, still anxious to get away from these people.

"Okay, well if you're sure…" Mr. Weasley said, trailing off. His face contradicted his words. He definitely wasn't going to leave her without solid proof that she would be okay.

"Yes, I'll be fine, really," she said, trying to get them to leave. She still felt on edge about them, but she wasn't really sure why. Part of it was probably because her cell phone had been going off for the past ten minutes. "Besides," Lexi added quickly, "the alarm that you hear going off, well, my dad has an alarm connected back home that tells him it crashed. I bet he's half way here already."

"The alarm… oh, do you know how that works?" he asked excitedly.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione said sternly, "now is not the time."

Lexi looked at Mr. Weasley, _how does an _alarm_ work? What kind of question is that?_

"Alright you lot, let's head back to The Burrow," Mr. Weasley said. _The _Burrow_? Who _are_ these people?_ All six of them slowly made their away around the plane to other side of the hill. Each of them had their own sideways glance to give Lexi as they walked past. She glanced over the side of the plane, watching them walk away. Her eyes widened in surprise at how much like a war zone this side of the hill looked—not that she had ever seen a war zone, but this must be like what one looked like. There were huge patches of blacked grass; one of the plane's wheels was lying on top of her now blackened parachute; a blade from one of the side propellers was sticking out of a pile of blackened metal like the sword Excalibur.

Trees had been knocked over, and the ones that were still standing had been burnt in half. Over all, it was basically _not_ a pretty site. Lexi glanced back at the people walking down the hill making sure they didn't come back. After a few minutes they stopped moving, and a glowing horse came galloping towards them. _Uh…What?_ She refused to let her brain even attempt to process this new piece of information. _Really, ghosts? THERE IS NO SUCH THING!_ Lexi watched the scene unfold in front of her. She was frozen in shock, her brain was telling her what she was seeing wasn't possible, but her eyes were telling her otherwise. The ghost, maybe, was _talking_ to them. Lexi shook her head back and forth and blinked a few times before looking up again. The conversation that was taking place was obviously important, by the look of intense concentration on the oldest man's face. Mr. Weasley glanced up the hill at the plane, then back at the ghost. They were obviously talking about her, the pointing and exasperated glances her way was a dead giveaway.

As she watched, she realized that they were in an argument of some kind: the ghost and all of the red headed kids, verses Mr. Weasley and Hermione. Finally, Mr. Weasley gave in, bowing his head and shaking it back and forth slowly. With his head still down, he reached out his hand for the youngest red headed girl and Hermione. Ron held on to one of the twins arms like it was his life line or something. To Lexi's shock, the group then spun on their heels, and disappeared. As in, one moment they were standing there, and then they were gone.

Lexi leaned back in alarm, her hand flying to her mouth. Her eyes were wide, searching for a logical explanation of what the hell just happened. She sat there staring at the spot they had just been. Lexi looked around again, to see if anyone else had witnessed the group disappearing. Eventually, she stood on shaky legs, stumbling her way down the hill. The loud 'crack' she had heard when they disappeared must have been a trap door or something because it is impossible to just disappear like that.

Wizard…

No! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS WIZARDS OR MAGIC!!! Her brain yelled at her.

Her phone vibrating pulled her back to the present. Her hands were shaking so badly she dropped her phone twice before she was able to read the caller ID. She looked around making sure she wasn't being watched, before she slowly pushed open her phone.

"H-h-hello-o?" she stuttered out.

"Lexi, would you care to explain why I had to lie to Mr. Jones this morning?" Joe asked. The quiet voice he was using was not very reassuring.

"M-Mr. Jones?" Lexi asked, slightly frightened. Mr. Jones was a very important business man; Joe's biggest rival.

Lexi sighed and collapsed to the ground, her feet stretched out in front of her. "I swear to God Lexi, if you tell me that you took the plane out again, I will hunt you down," Joe (her adopted father) yelled through the phone.

"Joe, I—"

"AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME JOE?!" he snapped, making her jump at the tone of his voice.

Knowing she couldn't win, Lexi inwardly cringed as she said, "Dad," she closed her eyes, knowing she was screwed, "Dad, I… crashed… and I have no idea where I am…"

There was dead silence on the other end of the line. It was so quiet that she didn't even hear Joe breathing. "You don't know where you are," he said, clarifying. His voice was deadly calm, making Lexi squirm even though Joe couldn't see her.

"Uh… yeah, well I'm in Britain somewhere, but that's all I know…"

"Right, you can't even be sure of that Lexi," Joe spat.

"Well, there was a group of people here that basically said I am in Britain, so…" she trailed off. Lexi sat picking at a hole in her faded jeans. Why did she even pick up the phone? She knew how helpful Joe was going to be—which is to say—he's going to be absolutely no help at all. Joe sighed in frustration. Lexi could picture him perfectly. He was probably sitting on the big, old, smelly red recliner in the basement, next to the stained wooden side table that was going to break soon from the amount of junk on it. He was probably eating—finishing off—his first box of Twinkies and drinking his seventh can of beer. His greasy hair slicked back, and his once-toned-now-gaining-weight-body wearing old, smelly, grease stained clothing. He was, without a doubt, with a girl… or five, since he only yelled at her once. "Whatever," he finally said, "just find out where you are and get your ass back home."

He hung up on her. Not very surprising, since she could count the amount of times he had said good-bye to her on one hand. Oh no wait, she wouldn't need any hands because he's never said good-bye to her before. _And he wants me to call him dad…_

Lexi looked down at the ground again where those people left. Kneeling down to the ground, she cleared away little pieces of debris, and ran her hand over the ground looking for some way to disappear, or a trap door. Finally, she gave up, but pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She sighed, and finally stood. She looked around and shivered. The thin, once-white tank-top she was wearing did not keep her warm in the fast-falling temperature. She decided to just start walking and see where she ended up.

Lexi stood in a sort of valley—her plane behind her, and trees sparsely scattered along the slope of the hills surrounding her. She judged that the valley was only about six miles across. Only_ six miles, _she snorted to herself. With her arms wrapped around herself, she started forward. As she was walking, she watched a rabbit dart through the trees and up the hill to her left.

"_Just shoot it! God damnit Lexi, I did _not_ raise a wimp!"_ Lexi could hear Joe yelling at her. Joe loved hunting. He was one of those guys that had heads of animals along walls, and bear and deer skins framed. She would have been able to get over the animals… eventually… but shooting a gun and knowing that she was the one to kill… anything really, would be _way_ too much guilt. Plus, killing something is so against everything she believes in… and seeing as she can't even kill mosquitoes, shooting a gun wasn't going to happen in this life time. She smiled, remembering all of the… "Good" times that she had at her adoptive parent's house.

Lexi sighed and wrapped her right hand tightly around the round locket necklace. It was the only thing that she had that was her mother's. Inside of it, was a picture of her father. Apparently, the story goes that he was falsely accused of killing a bunch of people, and was in a jail somewhere. Every time she asked where he was, Joe and Brianna got angrier. Lexi decided that asking was not going to get her anywhere, when Joe slapped her. Lexi had figured—falsely—that Joe would be more willing to tell her if he was drunk. Yeah, it didn't go over well. The little respect that Lexi had for Joe flew out the window that night. She had been planning to run away, but with Brianna being the most well known business women in Europe and the U.S.A, and Joe owning a shot gun and holding first place for the best shot, (the competition included military officials and police officers as well), and it would be suicide.

A little over an hour and a half later—from what she could tell—Lexi got to the other side of the valley when her shoe sunk into the mud. The disgusting squelching noise it made, made her face contort in repugnance. She pulled and pulled but her foot wasn't moving. Tears of frustration prickled at the back of her eyes. She had just been walking for almost two hours, freezing cold, hungry and completely lost. Yes, her situation could be worse, but really? Was someone out to get her or something? Breathing heavily, she stared angrily at her shoe, as if giving it the evil eye would make it jump out of the mud.

Taking three deep breaths first, she pulled as hard as she could. To her surprise, her foot started sliding out of the shoe. Off balance, she stumbled forward, effectively getting her other foot caught. She blew her hair out of her face, definitely pissed off. It had taken her at least five minutes to get her first foot out, now her other one is stuck. She stood in her awkward position for a second, just breathing. Her foot, now with no shoe, was stretched forward, not stuck, and not in mud. Her other foot was turned sideways and only the tongue of her etnies were visible over the mud. "Okay," she said out loud, "this could be worse, just pull. I'm fine, it could be worse," she told herself.

Lexi could safely say that today was not one of her better days. That was the honest-to-God truth. She took a deep breath, and then leaned all of her weight on her left foot, slowly pulling out her right foot. _Wonderful_ she thought _no shoes and no coat. Excellent_. She stood there, glaring at the puddle of mud, feeling sorry for herself, until she finally said, "it could be worse, just chill and think. This is just more motivation to get the hell out of here."

Turning around, she slowly made her way up the hill. Judging by the setting sun, it was around 8:00 or 9:00. When she got to the top, she looked straight ahead, praying for civilization. Instead, she saw the craziest house she had ever seen. She swore that there were invisible poles or something holding half the house up, because of how far to the left it was leaning.

She slowly walked up the path towards the house. She heard people inside shouting "HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" whatever that meant. She tried looking through the window to see who was inside. Laughter and happiness seemed to be radiating from the house, and she felt bad needing to break up their family time or whatever.

She kept searching for an open window, but flowers were obscuring her vision, so she couldn't see through the windows. Finally, someone came to the window directly to the left of the door.

She groaned. It was 'Ron', one of the boys she had oh-so-nicely-met at her plane. There was no way she could ask them for help that would just be embarrassing, since she had already lied to them. "THE BURROW" read a sign on the right of the path. She couldn't believe she had missed it before. That was what they meant when they said 'let's head back to the burrow' or whatever. Lexi weighed her options. No, she couldn't. With all the weird stuff that happens around them, there was no way she would _voluntarily_ involve herself with them.

Per usual, luck was not on her side.

"Hey, Dad, isn't that the girl that we were talking to earlier?" Fred or George (one of the twins) yelled from inside they house. They had joined Ron a few seconds ago, and were just standing there, staring out at her.

Lexi flushed, immediately turning, planning to run.

"Blimey, I recon she doesn't like us much!" the other twin said.

"Oi! Wait up you," Mr. Weasley yelled, bursting out the front door. Lexi would feel terrible if she just left. So, against her better judgment, she turned on her heel and faced them.

Mr. Weasley finally made his way over to her, and gasped out, "I though… you… a ride…?"

"Well, it turns out Joe can't get over here until I know where I am… so, where are we?" Lexi asked awkwardly. She still had mixed feelings about these people, so she didn't know how to act around them.

"We're in the southern part of Britain, but why don't you com in and wash up?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh no, I can go wait… um… well I can wait… by my plane…" she finished lamely.

"Come on dear, we won't bite," an older women who—yes, had red hair—was trying to push Lexi towards the door.

"I—" Lexi stopped once she saw the inside of the house. _Amazing_ didn't really cover it. It was the coziest house she had ever seen, ever. She turned her head as she heard someone running down the stairs.

"Mum, there's been a problem at the Min—" the boy had just realized Lexi was standing in the doorway, and finished with "—istry."

Her first thought, was simply _he's gorgeous_, and then she realized she was staring, and quickly held out her hand. "Lexi," she said, blushing.

"Charlie," he answered, looking at his parents confused.

The awkward silence that followed was very… well, awkward for Lexi. Charlie and his parents seemed to be having a silent conversation that everyone, except Lexi, was following like a tennis match. The silence just kept gong, and going. Lexi got so used to the silence, her phone vibrating broke the silence like a knife; it was that loud. All the red headed people were looking around startled, as if they had never heard a phone vibrate before. She ignored them as she pulled out her phone. "I'm," her voice was weak. She cleared her throat and tired again, "I'm going to have to take this, sorry."

She opened her phone and turned around, "yeah?"

"Joe told me," Brianna said, sounding everything _but_ remorse. _Seriously, my plane crashed, and I could have died. Thanks for caring._

"I'm at… some people's… house," she forced out, choosing her words carefully.

"Mhm…" she heard a computer taping on the other end, and knew that Brianna was already onto the next dilemma she had to 'waste her time' fixing (Brianna's words). Lexi stared out the window, waiting for something more than just a 'mhm'.

The silence was killing her. This is the second time today that she had been standing around listening to complete silence. Lexi was about to open her mouth to show her impatience, but Brianna said, "ok, your phone has been traced, the helicopter will bet here in a few minutes."

"I can find—"

"Actually, they're already there, see you at home," Brianna said, hanging up. Lexi could hear the helicopter's blades rotating, and knew that she had to leave.

Lexi held the phone to her ear for a few mores seconds—just enough time to hear Mr. Weasley say, "A _portable_ fellytone! Ingenious, these muggles!"

She sighed, confusion and frustration making her eyes roll. "Well, my… mom… sent over a helicopter for me. Thanks for all your help," she said, slipping out the door. The helicopter was landing twenty or so feet away, but she couldn't resist turning around and saying, "It's actually pronounced 'telephone', not 'fellytone'… but you were close."

Mrs. Weasley was obviously not happy that Lexi had heard that, and Hermione looked nervous. Lexi just shook her head, knowing she would never understand these people. Did they ever even leave their house?

Lexi got on the helicopter. Part of her really wanted to see them again, which was just weird in general. She sighed and gazed out the window watching the house disappear.

"Miss. Black, Mrs. Brianna said she will meet you in the back room at 9:30pm sharp.

"Thanks Kevin," Lexi said, sighing. She opened her locket, and looked at the man that was her father. His chin length black hair and big smile made Lexi smile.

*****

"That's the girl Sirius told you about?" James asked.

"Yeah, I figured she was older, if Sirius was so worried about her," Jacob answered.

"Come on, we've got to go give him the message."

They got up slowly, trying not to rustle the bush they were hiding in, then quickly disapperated.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

In all honesty, Lexi was terrified of flying. The only time she was less afraid, was when she was flying herself; it made her feel more in control. Of course the crash that she just sustained made her realize that she was safe flying, since she had made it out of there with only a few scratches. The entire helicopter ride though, was still insanely nerve-wracking.

Early on in the flight the pilot had told her why they had shown up so fast. It turns out they had already been looking for her. Instead of making her feel like her 'parents' cared about her, it was more of an always-being-watched sort of feeling. Did they have someone trailing her wherever she went? Again, she shouldn't have been surprised that Brianna and Joe would do something like that.

When their home-away-from-home was finally visible, Lexi sighed in relief. "E.T.A. approximately ten minutes, Miss. Black," the co-pilot informed her. Instructions for landing were given from the mansion, and security protocols checked. Finally, Lexi was able to hop off and jog to the roof door. Lexi glanced at her watch. 9:31 it read. _Shit._

She took off. Brianna had said 9:30 sharp. Even without the 'sharp' part, Lexi knew that she had to be on time. This was one of the many times that she wished that their house was _not_ the size of the white house. Seriously, their house in the U.S. wasn't even as big as this one!

Out of breath, she pulled the door open to the back patio. No one was out there. She looked at her watch again, 9:35. "Brianna?" Lexi called.

No answer.

Lexi figured Brianna must be late or something—not that that was believable or anything, Brianna was never, ever late. Her breathing hadn't completely turned back to normal, as she turned in circles, as if waiting for Brianna to jump out at her. Lexi was very conscious of her dirty, ripped clothing as she eased herself down onto the glider, only to jump up when she heard the sliding-glass-door open. It was Brianna, no surprise. The look on her face, though, was surprising: she looked murderous. "You didn't tell me you me the Weasleys," she seethed.

Taking a step back, Lexi stared at Brianna in shock. _….and? _She thought to herself. Thoughts raced around her brain, until she realized, _wait, how does she even know them?_

Brianna just kept staring, her fists were balled by her sides, and her back was leaning forward; _menacing_ was a good word for the stance she had taken. Lexi's mouth moved, but no words came. What was she supposed to say?

"Oh…um…sorry," she finally stuttered out.

"_Sorry_, that's the best you can come up with? That you're _sorry_?" Brianna's voice—though it had started low and even—was about a shriek when she had finished.

_Jeez, what's the big deal?_

Yelling was good for Lexi when it came to fights. It woke her up and made her mad. It's always easier to fight someone who yells than someone who doesn't. "What are you talking about? Why does it even matter to you?" She snapped, taking a step towards Brianna.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brianna reiterated.

"Excellent," Lexi said sarcastically, "so now you want to be best friends, and talk about our problems over tea, and cry together? Why would I tell you about something as trivial as _meeting_ someone, when you don't care about the anything else that has ever happened?" Lexi raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to answer.

"Because," Brianna said, trying to keep her voice calm, but it shook with anger, "unlike everything else in your life, this is important."

"Oh God, I don't _want_ to be all buddy-buddy with you," Lexi said, responding to Brianna's slightly sickened look her previous statement had evoked. "Why is this so important anyway?"

"Why? Do you know who they are?" Brianna asked.

"I'll have to guess 'the Weasleys'" Lexi said sarcastically.

Brianna's glare hardened, obviously not in the mood. "I meant, don't you know _what_ they are? Or are you really so thick, that you didn't notice?" Brianna sneered. Her British accent had slipped out; it always did whenever she got really angry. For some reason, she always tried to hide it.

"What they are… you mean, like, human?" Lexi thought back to the encounter this morning. _What the hell is she talking about?_

Brianna slapped her across the face. Lexi knew that she was pissed, and crying out and wincing in pain would satisfy her anger. So, Lexi just raised her eye brows at her, daring her to hit her again. Lexi's face may have been clear, but her mind was going a mile a minute. _She just slapped me for not telling her I met the _Weasleys_? What the hell is going on? And what is the big deal with them?_

Lexi ran her tongue around her mouth, stretching her cheek to see how much damage had been done. Brianna had never been a hard hitter; it was Joe she was worried about.

"Not _human_, you idiot, obviously they're _human_. God and you were supposed to be some genius that was powerful or something! Lucius promised, _promised_ that you would be worth the 'few difficulties' as a child. NO, you have always been worthless! I never wanted children! Never, ever wanted children! Actually, I still don't. I'm not allowed to kick you out, which is the only reason that you are still here. God," Brianna said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Who's Lucius? Why are you afraid of him?" Lexi asked, thoroughly lost. "Oh yeah, and what's the big deal with the Weasleys? You still haven't answered that question."

Brianna's face flushed, and quickly said, "I do not—am not—afraid of him! I do not know what you are talking about. And he happens to be one of the most respected and feared people of _our_ world."

The way she had said 'our world' made it sound like Brianna and Lucius were in on this 'our world' thing, but Lexi wasn't. Lexi didn't have a word for how lost and confused she was. _Okay,_ she thought, trying to straighten out her thoughts, _she is obviously afraid of Lucius, and something about 'our world'… well that clears that up…_ she thought sarcastically.

Lexi decided to go in denial, and just pretend she was laughing off this whole encounter. "_Our world'_ huh," she decided to ask.

"Don't mock me, Alexia; you don't have to believe me all you want. It's just like you to play ignorant; too afraid of the truth. Lucky you, I'm not going to tell you about our world, so don't worry yourself," Brianna sneered.

"Well, is there anything else or can I leave?" Lexi asked, trying to sound bored, realizing Brianna wasn't going to give in and spill whatever she knew.

Brianna straightened, and put on her 'business' face, remembering why she was here. "You're grounded, and you are never allowed to go to The Burrow again, understood?"

"The Burrow…?" Lexi asked, still trying to get information.

"Yes, the Burrow. That disgusting house that those blood traitors lives in…" Brianna trailed off. Lexi would have laughed at that ridiculous statement, if Brianna didn't look so serious. _Blood traitors… what the hell? First of all, what are they _traitors_ against, and secondly… how does Brianna _know_ them?_

Brianna seemed to forget that Lexi was even in the room, because she completely just walked out, still muttering to herself. Lexi dropped down onto the glider she had sat on before Brianna came. She was missing something; that was the only logical explanation.

"Oh God, I need to run," she muttered.

*****

Three months later, she found herself remembering that night, and, coincidently running again. She realized, after she was already about a mile or so away from her house, that wearing black sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt was not very smart. It was around 10pm, and she was completely invisible.

'Hey, J-J-Jaded, you've got your mamma's smile but you're yesterday's child to me… so Jaded,' sang through her headphones. [Jaded by Aerosmith] The trees on her left were swaying slightly in the August breeze, and the few cars on her right were honking their horn at her; they hadn't noticed her until the very last second.

She turned her upper-body around to yell, "I'm sorry!" at the seventh car that had done that to her. She was about to face forward again, when she felt something crash into her left leg. Momentum pushed her body forward, but the bike's speed threw her backwards.

Lexi staggered to her feet, and before the woman even got up, Lexi could tell she was not just going to let this go. So, Lexi quickly jumped up, and said she was sorry. She almost started running again, when her conscious decided to kick in and tell her that she couldn't just leave. She sighed and turned around, "do you need an ambulance or something?"

"No," the woman snapped, "I'm fine."

Taking that as a dismissal, Lexi fled. It was very unlike her to leave a fight, but she had too much on her plate. Immediately, images flooded into her mind reminding her why she had come out here in the first place. As she ran her normal route, she came up with a plan. It went something like this:

_I'm not allowed to go to the Burrow; I have to go there._

_Brianna knows the 'Weasleys'; they much know her then._

_I need information; they are going to give it to me… hopefully…_

Ever since that night, the Weasleys had constantly been on her mind. Who were they, why hasn't Brianna or Joe ever mentioned them before, and why has everything turned upside down since that night? Brianna and Joe had been more distant than usual, and—she didn't even know it was possible, but—they treated her even worse than before. She found herself at her front door only moments she had oh-so-creatively though up her brilliant plan. Her ten mile loop was a bit of a tradition. When she was eleven or twelve, a kid at her school—this was when she was still living in Australia—told her that she couldn't run ten miles. So she did. She trained herself to do ten miles morning and night; Lexi had never taking discrimination well.

"Ma'am," Steven, the entrance-way butler (yes, they had a butler named for each room), nodded. "I suggest you go to bed, Mrs. Brianna is going to check on you in ten minutes."  
Lexi rolled her eyes as she thanked Steven. Brianna and Joe always checked on her from time to time to make sure that she was still living in the house. It normally happened once a month or so.

She compiled though, sneaking into her bed, and evening her breathing. She stared at the wall opposite the door for about five minutes, before she heard the unmistakable _click, click_ of Brianna's heels. The door was thrust open—not so quietly—then slammed shut after a second. Again, Lexi rolled her eyes. _Ah, the most considerate, caring and lovable people I know: my parents._ She thought sarcastically. Slipping quietly out of her bed, she ran to the bathroom, craving a shower. As she let the water run over her, she kept planning. Something wasn't right, and her 'parents' were freaking her out--more than they usually did.

Some sort of aircraft was needed to complete her ingenious plan. Once out of the shower she pulled out her brown shoulder strap bag. Inside it was a list and a picture for every plane that Joe owned. Flipping through, she looked for one that she knew Joe saw as a dust collector. As she was searching, her brain started to wander. _Maybe this would work better if I _didn't _use Joe's planes…_

Johnny. Her fingers were speeding over the phone so fast, that when he answered she didn't know what to say. "Uh, Johnny…" she started.

"Lex, how's it going? You, um, do realize that it's 11:30pm right?" Johnny asked.

"Hey, I'm good, and yes. I have a favor to ask you," she said, suddenly nervous about having to ask him for help.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I…um…well, I was wondering if, you know, your planes, and if maybe I could, you know, well, borrow one?" she half rambled, half asked.

Johnny laughed, "of course! You knew I would say yes; you didn't have to sound so nervous," he said, still laughing.

Lexi blushed, and then quickly thanked him. Once that conversation was over she emptied the brown bag, with the lists of Joe's planes, and put in a few changes of clothes. Necessities only:

two pairs of pants

four shirts

a pair of shoes

underwear

three boxes of Nature Valley bars (honey and oat, obviously)

two bottles of water

She wasn't sure if she was leaving for good, but just in case she did end up running away, she was ready. With her bag packed, she got into her bed, and forced herself to sleep. Lexi swore that she was awake for at least five hours before she got to sleep, when in reality it had only taken about twenty minutes.

The next morning, Lexi got dressed in black spandex under her flared jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. _If I crash again, at least this time I'll be warm_, she reminded herself as she descended the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she had to remind herself that if she was smiling excitedly, they would know. Lexi put on a bored-irritated look as she meandered into the kitchen. Grabbing her eggs and bacon from Maria—the chef—she walked into the dining room, already eating.

Without even looking up from his newspaper, Joe said, "Wait until you're sitting to start eating." Lexi smiled at how disgusted he sounded. She thought it was hypocritical of him, really. The way he acted, and dressed when Brianna wasn't around (the greasy hair, red recliner, etc.), was disgusting. Lexi rolled her eyes, as she walked towards the table. They had one of those fourteen-foot-long tables that look like the ones from the movies. Brianna was sitting at the right end, with her laptop, a half-eaten grapefruit, a black berry and a PDA. Joe had his news paper, and three empty plates in front of him. Lexi had to sit in the center on the side facing the window. Whenever she had to eat with them, she felt completely ridiculous. What was the point of sitting this far away from each other? Weren't they supposed to be a family or something? Lexi was flabbergasted that they _enjoyed_ living the way they did. She _hated_ their lifestyle.

All through breakfast, Lexi thought about some kind of excuse to leave for a few hours. They wouldn't time how long she was out, but as long as she was back for breakfast she would be fine. She still hadn't decided on whether or not she just wanted to _not_ come back at all. Again, the reminder of the fact that Brianna knew everyone, and had virtually no enemies—Lexi sill didn't know how she managed that—and Joe, with his guns… he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she ran away, she was almost positive of that.

Lost in her own thoughts, Lexi completely missed what Brianna and Joe were talking about, until she heard, "…won't be back for a few days…" Brianna said.

Lexi's head snapped up, and blurted out, "what?"

They ignored her, naturally, but now she was actually paying attention. Joe said, "Sure, we'd have to leave her though…" they were both leaving. This was the only good news Joe and Brianna and ever given her, ever.

"You're leaving?" she asked. Lexi tried to keep the excitement and happiness out of her voice, but she knew how hopeful she sounded.

Brianna rolled her eyes, "I'm so glad that we raised a child who can pay attention," Joe said sarcastically.

Lexi got up and took her plate into the kitchen. She thanked Maria, and ran upstairs. _Yup, I'm not coming back._ With them leaving, she would be able to cover her tracks before they got the chance to even start looking. That had always been something that surprised her. Why would they look for her? Why did they even keep her? They definitely didn't like her, and she definitely didn't like them. _"I'm not allowed to kick you out…"_ Brianna had told her last night. Whatever that meant.

Once in her room, Lexi took all the money that she had (birthdays, allowances, etc.) and threw it into a backpack she had from high school. All together she had about $30,000 total. Plus she had her bank accounts, but she had seen enough police shows to know that they could trace that. She laid everything out on her bed, and took a deep breath. Nervous excitement controlled her movements as she pace, going over everything in her head. Lexi knew that the next move was to wait for Brianna and Joe to leave. This would easily be the hardest part. Sitting still and waiting was not one of her given talents, and patience may be a virtue, but she possessed zero patience.

Brianna and Joe—whenever they were taking a plane--always left the house at 10:30am, and boarded the plane at 11:00am. It was 9:30am. "God, an hour," she murmured. Lexi decided a shower would calm her down. Nope. After five minutes she was out, thinking that it had been half an hour.

She went over to her chair and sat down. Two seconds later, she was up and pacing. After a few seconds of pacing, she sat on the bed: her elbows on her knees. Seconds later she was pacing again. This routine continued for about ten minutes, when she realized she had forgotten to call Johnny. If she wasn't going to come back, she wouldn't be able to give back the plane. Lexi launched herself at the bag, excited to have something to do.

"Hello?" Johnny answered.

"Hey Johnny, you know how I asked to borrow a plane?" Lexi asked.

"Yup," he answered, sounding preoccupied.

"How much do you want for one…? I want to buy one…" Lexi said.

"Wait, buy one?" Johnny asked, now sounding completely focused on their conversation.

"Yeah… I've got money, so…" she trailed off.

"Lex…" he said, obviously guessing what she was going to do with the plane, and not liking the idea.

"I know, I know, just turn off the over-protectiveness for like five seconds and let me buy the plane."

"I don't want your—"

"If you think I'm going to just _take_ a plane from you, you seriously don't know me," Lexi cut him off angrily.

She could almost _hear_ Johnny's smile as he said, "Okay, you can pay for gas."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, 'Kay?"

"You better know what you're doing," was his good-bye.

Lexi smiled, and then ran to the window. Brianna and Joe were walking outside to a black limo. Lexi glanced at her clock. The second the clock hit 10:30, the limo started moving. It was insane how on-time Brianna could be. Lexi shook her head as she slung her back pack over her shoulders and her side strap bag across her body.

Sneaking out of her house—the maids and butlers would tell Joe and Brianna that Lexi was out if she didn't sneak—was simple. In fact, she could probably do it in her sleep; she had done it so many times. Turn left out of the bedroom; third door on the right; left at the end of the hallway; climb out the window. This was the same way she went every time, and she had never been caught. She skipped off the property, the nervous energy consuming her once again. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Johnny's runway and plane hangers were about a five minute walk… if that. Lexi knew the back way, which was why she could get there so fast. If she took main roads, it would take a little under an hour.

After she jumped the fence, she peeked around the side of the building to make sure there weren't any unwelcome security guards or something. Once the coast was clear, she walked over Johnny's office, and eased open the door.

His office was easily the coolest office Lexi had ever seen. There were two sofas on the farthest wall, and a wall completely made of glass to her left. There were pictures everywhere, covering every wall space possible. Somehow, the feeling inside the room was relaxing and comfortable. The desk—since it was an office—was on her right, and it looked both professional and friendly. Plus, having Johnny seated behind it made it more welcoming.

Johnny smiled back at her, but then raised his eyebrows—realizing she had luggage. "Lexi, I will give you the plane, but… well, you do realize what you're doing, right?" he asked. Johnny was five years older than here, and had always been her stand-in brother, and family.

"Yes, Johnny, I know what I'm doing. Can we go, though? I want to leave before anyone knows I'm gone," Lexi said, turning serious.

Jonny smiled, and walked her back out the way she had come. As they were walking to the hanger, he said, "I know this is one of your favorites, and I figured it would attract the least amount of attention. Just know that it will be hard for you to fly it by yourself."

He opened the garage-like door and Lexi came face-to-face with a navy blue Cessna CJ3. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You can't give me this one!" she exclaimed.

Johnny just rolled his eyes, "I've got five of 'em, I can definitely live with four."

"Johnny…"

"Go, you have to leave, remember?" he asked smiling.

Lexi sighed and shrugged off her back pack. She had estimated about $6,000 for getting it ready and the fuel. She handed over the bundles of money, and hopped over to the plane, "thank you, so much." She said smiling.

He waved and wished her luck. Once on, she got herself ready, and went through all pre-flight checks. Once she was comfortable, and sure she could fly it, she took off.

_This better work…_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have been forgetting to leave an Author's Note at the beginning of my chapters, but here it is: I don't own any of this (except Lexi). **

**I kind feel that I have to leave one up for this chapter, because the second half of it is kind dark, because it is from someone else's point of view. **

**Please don't run away from this story because of the length, if that is seriously a problem for people, I will shorten the chapters. **

**Anyway, reviews are cool, but if you don't have the time, or are just too lazy, I guess that's cool too. **

CHAPTER THREE

Lexi had been looking for the Burrow for at least two hours, and she had no idea where she was. She knew the general direction that would lead her back to her house, but that was about it. Of course, the Burrow wasn't in GPS, and since she had no idea where she had been before, and didn't pay attention when the helicopter brought her home, she was lost. Lexi couldn't believe she had completely over looked the fact that she may not find the house again. Finding it was easily the most important part of this running away thing. She decided to land and ask around, someone had to know. A small landing strip was directly south of her position, so she radioed in to ask for permission.

Once they allowed her access to their runway (who knew being sort of related to Brianna could have its perks?), she easily landed and hoped out.

Lexi walked over to the main airport area, and was planning on just asking someone random if they had heard about a plan crash, and if they knew where it was, when she saw someone. His name was Kingsley Shacklebolt; she was positive. He had come to her house looking for her. Lexi had always spied on Brianna and Joe when he had come over. _Small world_ didn't really cover what she was seeing. Kingsley was talking to Mr. Weasley on the other side of the airport. Her brain was telling her to get over there before they leave, but now that she was actually here… she froze. What was she supposed to say? Why would he have the answers in the first place? Her reasoning for coming completely went out the window, as she watched the two men talking.

"Well, look who it is," someone said behind her.

Lexi had been so caught up in her own thoughts, that the hand on her shoulder made her jump, and let out a little squeak of surprise. She turned around angrily, hearing the person laugh at her.

"What do you…" she trailed off as she saw who it was. Turns out, she wouldn't have to worry about getting the guts to go talk to Mr. Weasley; Charlie was standing right in front of her. "Oh, it's you," she finally said.

"Was that a compliment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lexi rolled her eyes, a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, again. Again, she jumped in surprise, spinning around.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly.

_So much for being in control and finding _them, she thought angrily. "Its fine," she said, pulling all the confidence she had left, "I need some answers."

Lexi put on a face that meant business, and had arguments lined up to make him tell her what she wanted, no _needed_ to know. Lexi had pictured herself mentiong Brianna and Lucius and telling him about how she knew Kingsley. All of these scenarios where thought up for nothing. Mr. Weasley simply said, "You're right, you deserve some sort of explanation."

This was the only answer she was not ready for. She drew back, fumbling for something to say. _Thank you_ or _ok_ didn't seem appropriate.

None of them seemed to notice her shock, as they continued with the conversation, as if everything that had happened to her for the past few months was normal.

Lexi quickly tuned in, realizing they were probably talking about something that would involve her, "…the Burrow, and she could fly her air-pane, there's a small landing area only about half a mile away from the house," Mr. Weasley said nodding. He sounded as though he actually though that 'airplane' was pronounced 'air-pane'. Again, all of the questions, the confusion, the feeling of being completely lost surrounded her again.

She was angry. She could feel it bubbling inside of her. _This is screwed up and not fair_, she thought angrily. She could _hear_ Brianna snorting, and saying _"grow up Lexi, life isn't fair."_ Screw that, she didn't want any part of this, she had been following Mr. Weasley and Mr. Shacklebolt (with Charlie next to her) when she just stopped. Mr. Weasley turned around, still marveling over 'air-panes'. He walked over to her, and was talking to her. She wasn't listening. She could see his mouth moving, but she blocked out what he was telling her.

"Who are you, and what the _hell_ is going on," Lexi bit out. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew. She _knew_ that this had to do with her parents. She _knew_ that this had to do with her _real_ parents. She _knew_ that they were hiding something about her parents, and she needed to know what it was they were hiding.

Mr. Weasley looked nervously around and whispered, "Now's not really the time, once we get to the Burrow, we'll explain, all right?"

"No," Lexi snapped. "Who says 'air-pane' and 'fellytone'? And who calls themselves 'wizards' and carries around 'wands' and disappears into thin air?" Saying it out loud made it sink in. Everything that she had been trying to ignore, and trying to resist had just been completely laid out and it made sense. That's what was throwing her off: that it made sense.

If they were wizards, and lived in the middle of no where; they wouldn't know what normal humans had, how to use them, or how to _pronounce_ them. If they were wizards and witches, they would be able to make themselves disappear and use magic and carry around _wands_—if you believed the stories. Right now, she definitely believed the stories.

Lexi stumbled back in complete and utter shock.

"_Our world"_ Brianna had said. Lucius must be one, along with Brianna and Joe. _"Our world"_ referring to the fact that they were wizards.

_I'm stretching it; I'm blowing everything out of proportion._ She tried to convince herself that was true, but their faces told otherwise. They all looked… almost apologetic.

"Oh, God," she said faintly.

Everyone else stared at her, not really sure what to do. She had started out yelling, and, slowly, her face had gone pale to paler to white. Charlie looked surprised that she knew that much and how she still hadn't accepted them to be 'wizards'. He assumed she was finally realizing it. Mr. Weasley looked comforting, silently telling her that what she now knew was okay, and the truth. Mr. Shacklebolt had his normal indifference face.

Lexi wasn't sure what she should do. Great, they're wizards, but… what would that mean? They seemed nice enough… _nothing has changed_ she told herself firmly. Unfortunately though, everything changed. _RUN,_ was what instinct told her to do, but her need for knowledge was too strong.

"How about we go back to the Burrow, and we can answer any questions you have, okay?" Mr. Weasley asked delicately, as if Lexi was going to break down. That made her snap out of her daze. No way was she going to act like some little girl who couldn't handle the truth. She could. And she would. She didn't need to be buffered and protected.

"Yeah, let's go out to my plane. No way are you getting me onto one of your broomsticks," she said shaking her head. Lexi thanked whatever higher power—be it God or whatever—that she sounded confident, and not afraid. She definitely didn't want them to think that she was weak. They already saw her as inferior—they had magic, she didn't—she didn't want it to be inferior _and_ weak.

Charlie smiled at her reference to broomsticks, and Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to burst with excitement at the thought of riding a plane.

*****

The plane ride was… eventful, to say the least. The entire plane ride, as in from the moment they saw the plane in the hanger, to the moment they were completely off the plane, was a near constant stream of, _"what does this do?" _and _"why is that flashing?"_ and _"how do you know how to fly this thing?" _and _"why is it making that noise?"_ and _"can I press this button?"_ and on, and on. Lexi swore that if she hadn't been paying attention to Mr. Weasley—somewhat—he would have started pressing buttons, and they would be splattered across Britain's beautiful tree line. He was like an insistent two year old; constantly demanding attention.

Charlie and Kingsley were of little to no help at all. They were just as mystified by the plane as Mr. Weasley was, but they were also nervous—even if they didn't want to admit it. Once off the plane though, Charlie managed to stop his dad from asking questions.

"Dad, do you know when you're going to make one of these airplanes?" Charlie asked. At first, Lexi was exasperated; she didn't want him to talk to her about _making_ a plane! But Charlie winked at her, which was reason enough for her to bite her tongue and let it to.

"Oh, well I was thinking…" Mr. Weasley stated. Lexi smiled, realizing that he wouldn't even notice if no one was paying attention. At first she felt guilty, but when he just kept going and going her guilt ebbed.

"Does he do that all the time?" Lexi and Charlie had fallen back a few paces, allowing Kingsley to deal with the overexcited Mr. Weasley.

"With anything Muggle, my dad loves muggles," Charlie said smiling, obviously not sharing the over obsessive attitude.

"And a muggle is… non-magical?"

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting you aren't one of us, you know," he said smiling. Lexi blushed and looked down. _What the hell? Why am I acting like this?"_

"So how many siblings do you have?" She asked. Their conversation lasted until they made it to the Burrow. Lexi still pondering why he had such an affect on her, she barely knew the guy!

"Lexi," Mr. Weasley said as they entered the Burrow, "Molly and Remus are in the back room."

She slowly made her way back there, nervous and feeling like an interrogation was coming. _Great, I can _already_ feel the headache coming._ As she walked in, she looked back for Charlie, but saw him, instead, sneak back out the front door. _Wow, thanks_, she thought sarcastically.

*****

A dark, cloaked figure walked through the woods behind the campground. The person's white- blond hair peeked out beneath his hood that was drawn down so far, their face was invisible. They walked with calculated, exact steps, in a straight line. It was as if the forest itself was afraid of this being, and was moving to give him free passage. The figure was terrifying and intimidating; even though he held a stick like a lifeline in his right hand.

Lucius Malfoy knew that muggles were watching him. He knew that the muggles thought he was going to hurt them. Lucius also knew that muggles wouldn't follow him. No muggles ever went to where he was going, the clearing was known only to wizards. _Or, _thought Lucius smiling, _if there were muggles that made it to the clearing, they certainly aren't there, or anywhere, anymore._

The forest was silent, peaceful almost. The trees swaying slightly, and his cloak circling his legs, were the only noises. Unfortunately, that got him thinking; remembering. She loved the forest; images flowed through him. His emotions were pulling him in every direction possible. His breathing hitched slightly, as he got lost in memories. Anger and hatred were pulling him one way, happiness and sorrow the other way. Lucius shook himself, embarrassed that he let his emotions get away from him like that. He walked faster, knowing what he had to do, and enjoying the schemes and planning that he had to do.

Finally, he saw the trees start to thin, and a dim light filter through the darkness up ahead. _This is it_, he thought, as an evil smirk playing across his once-handsome features.

Lucius stood at the edge of the forest, looking for the small encampment he knew was here somewhere.

Five, then ten minutes passed. Frustrated, he stood perfectly still; blending into the shadows. Then he heard it, "…idiot, blimey, give me a heart-attack why don't you? 'There's someone there', bloody hell," one man said, breathing heavily, as if he had been holding his breath.

"Shut it, James," a second voice hissed.

Lucius smiled a true smile. _They make this too easy_, he told himself. He circled the clearing, their voices getting louder as he neared them.

Lucius had to depend on the trees for cover, for he knew that if he used magic, he would set off alarms. He didn't want to have to kill more people than necessary.

He gazed down a short hill, and saw two men arguing. They both were about the same height with similar facial features. From the conversation, he learned that the man with bright blond hair, and boyish-innocent features was James. The other, Jacob, had dark hair, and did not posses the muscles James had. Jacob was lanky, but held an aura of power and command.

Lucius waited patiently, until the two men wandered out into the clearing. They held up their wands, so that the silent charms protecting this sacred place would not drop them where they stood. Lucius quickly followed, copying the motion.

As soon as he stepped onto the long grass, and out of the protection of the trees, Jacob and James spun around with their wands raised. Lucius was two steps ahead of them, easily disarming them before they had turned all the way around.

"Now," Lucius said smoothly, "how about you tell em what I want to know, and I may just let you live."

Jacob stood in front of James, in some silly misconception that he could protect James, "first of all," he said, with an American accent, "that is insanely cliché. Secondly, how about you just go away and leave us alone."

Lucius smiled slightly, absentmindedly looking around his surroundings. "I don't think that will work for me, sorry."

Jacob glowered at Lucius. Lucius knew, though, that he was afraid more than angry. Jacob's one weakness, his brother James, could be hurt. _How horrible that would be_, he thought un-sympathetically.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked his voice still full of anger and hatred.

"Now, now, I do not like that tone of voice," Lucius said, still eerily calm and controlled.

"What do you want?" Jacob repeated.

Smiling, Lucius locked his eyes on Jacob's eyes, and asked, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Jacob asked without missing a beat. Lucius was impressed, but it didn't hinder him in the least.

"Don't make me hurt your brother, Jacob," Lucius said soothingly.

Jacob's eyes widened and his face paled slightly. Lucius could almost _see_ the confused questions race across his forehead. _"How does he know my name?" "How does he know about James?"_

"Don't worry, I have my sources. Now, before I resort to violence, where is she?"

"I said already, I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucius sighed, as if he was talking to a little boy who wasn't following directions. Flicking his wrist—his right wrist—Lucius made Jacob fly across the clearing, leaving James unprotected.

Jacob was up and running, trying to get to James first, but Lucius was faster.

"CRUCIO," Lucius shouted, and then James was on the ground. Jacob screamed and yelled at Lucius to stop; his brother's pain being too much. He was trying to shield his brother, but it wasn't working.

After a few minutes of this, Lucius stopped, "Would you like to tell me now?"

Jacob was crying, torn between two obligations.

James shook his head, moaning slightly, trying to tell his brother not to.

"She's at the Weasley's," Jacob muttered, bowing his head down.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Lucius said, excitement radiating off of him. Quickly killing them both, he made his way back through the forest. _After years of hiding Lexi and yourself, I will get my revenge_, Lucius promised, as he passed the muggle campground again.

_i h_ happened to


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just took my SATs on Saturday… yeah, the highlight of my weekend let me tell you… that was sarcasm by the way, SATs are like some form of torture or something, I swear. Anyway, I will probably end up updating every Saturday (in this case Sunday… sorry), so yeah, next chapter. **

**UNIVERSAL AUTHORS NOTE: I may forget to post this on every chapter, but basically, I don't own anything that looks familiar. If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, chances are I came up with it. **

"…so, any questions?" Mr. Lupin asked. Lexi was sitting in a small sitting room/family room. She was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair, while Mrs. Weasley—even though she insisted on being called Molly—and Mr. Lupin--who also asked to be called Remus—were sitting on a soft love seat. Lexi stared at the wall over Mr. Lupin's left shoulder trying to gather her thoughts.

Mr. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had just told Lexi about how secretly there was an entire Wizarding society. They even had a ministry of magic! They had just told her the biggest secret of her _life_ and they had to _ask_ f she had any questions?! Of course she had questions!... she just didn't know what they were yet. Too many thoughts were swirling around her head, for her to form a coherent though. Finally, she managed, "why are you telling met this?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley started, glancing at Mr. Lupin. The look she gave him screamed _SECRET_. "Well, since you have seen so much of our society already, we felt that, well, that you should know," She finished, definitely _not _convincing Lexi.

"Okay," she said, skeptically, "you couldn't use some random hocus-pocus and make me forget?"

Mr. Lupin's face remained completely clear and respectfully indifferent, while Mrs. Weasley was not doing as good of a job of hiding whatever secrets they had. They got lucky though, for after a few seconds of awkward, tense, silence, there was a loud crack, and steps were heard in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up, her face clearly showing her relief of not having to answer Lexi's question.

On any other occasion, Lexi would feel slightly guilty about pushing them and making them feel so awkward but they had _asked_ if she had any questions.

She sighed and glanced out the window, quietly listening to Mrs. Weasley fuss over Mr. Weasley. Lexi was lost in her own world, and didn't even realize that Mr. Lupin was still watching her closely, as if assessing her.

Lexi was snapped out of her daze by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's voices getting louder.

"Oh but Arthur, she's so young," Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Molly, she needs to know, look at Harry" Mr. Weasley answered, the footsteps stopping.

"That's different," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"No, Molly, it's the same," Mr. Weasley answered calmly.

"Lexi doesn't have you-know-who out to get her!"

"She has a death eater out to get her, maybe more, plus her father…"

_Great_ Lexi sighed inwardly, _more secrets_. Her mind didn't even start to go into panic attack mode. _"Death eaters"? "You-Know-Who"? _Lexi stopped listening while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued arguing over whether or not to tell her. _Either Socrates or Plato said "Ignorance is bliss," and they had it right_.

After another ten minutes of absolutely nothing, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out, with fake smiles. Lexi was surprised that they actually thought that she hadn't heard anything that they had just said to each other. The tension in the room escalated as the silence continued. Lexi was sure that they were waiting for her to speak, but her stubbornness held her back. No way was she going to break the silence.

"Erm… well dear," Mrs. Weasley started awkwardly, trying to ask her husband for help. Obviously he was still angry about whatever argument just took place because he was studiously ignoring her, "well, how about something to—"

BANG

Everything seemed to happen at once. The front door was blown off its hinges, and in the now vacant doorway stood an intimidating man. He was dressed in dark robes with a hood drawn down covering his face. Lexi realized that this figure could be a woman, but the daunting stance they held, screamed male.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were blocking Lexi's view, trying to protect her from whoever was breaking into the house.

Remus had run over alongside Lexi and while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having some sort of silent conversation, Mr. Lupin grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice hissed menacingly,

"What do you want?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Ah, Arthur, you're protecting her two?"

Lexi saw recognition flash across Mr. Lupin and Mr. Weasley's faces. "No," they both said at the same time. The scared, little girl part of Lexi hoped that they weren't answering the man's questions with 'no'.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked frightfully.

"Mr. Lupin's face hardened in anger. He released Lexi's arm and took a step towards him. "What do you want Lucius? He's not here," he said, his voice still smooth.

"Ah, well, I know he is hiding somewhere, and don't worry I'll find him later. We both know though, that once I've got her," the voice said, turning to Lexi, "then he will come to me. So, for now, I want the girl. Besides the Dark Lord may yet have plans for him."

Lucius. Lexi had almost forgotten where she had heard that name before. He knows Brianna and Joe. He knows my father. Is that the 'him' they're talking about?

Lexi was about to say something to him when Mr. Lupin said, "what has she done to you? Why would you want her as well?"

Lucius chuckled, "you have to ask?"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley breathed, so quietly that Lexi barley heard, "now."

Mrs. Weasley shot Mr. Weasley a fearful look, then stepped backwards slightly so that she could reach out and hold Lexi's hands behind her.

Mr. Weasley side-stepped in front of Mrs. Weasley; Mr. Lupin and Lucius still in the midst of their mini-show down.

As Mrs. Weasley was turning, Lucius' head shot up and Lexi saw his face.

She was positive it was one she wouldn't ever forget. He had long blond hair that was wispy and graying. His dark, angry eyes, with the deep dark circles around them made him look like death—hence _death eaters_ she figured. The paleness of his face made his eyes pop out even more, suggesting that he hadn't slept in quite some time. His thin lips and sharp, angular nose made him look even more severe.

Before he could do anything though, blackness surrounded her. It felt like she was getting sucked through a tube, and her lungs felt like they had stopped working. After a few seconds of this bizarre feeling, she found herself on a narrow street. It was obviously an alleyway. She could hear the bustle of a town to her left, while darkness was to her right.

Mrs. Weasley was moaning next to her. Lexi herself was pretty sure Lexi was in shock. She didn't move anything except her eyes. _Weren't we in a house? WHAT THE HELL??_ This thought snapped her back and she quickly started truing in circles. No house. There were also no alleyways near the house. Did they just…?

No. There may be such a thing as a wizard, but they can't _teleport_. Lexi realized how ridiculous that sounded. Who was she to say that they couldn't?

She rounded on Mrs. Weasley about to demand an explanation, but the sight in front of her stopped her cold. Mrs. Weasley was on her knees shaking back and forth. With some difficulty, she managed to snake out her wand, and start spinning it in complicated circles. Lexi realized she was crying. What was she supposed to do?

"I don't know where to take her, come quick," she stuttered out.

Immediately, Lexi was consumed by shame. This was all her fault. If only she hadn't gone looking for them, if only she hadn't pissed off Lucius—she didn't even know what she did—if only, if only.

Seconds after her pity-party started, two loud cracks split the silence.

Charlie and, Lexi guessed, his older brother, appeared out of nowhere. The other Weasley—the hair and face gave him away—knelt down in front of Mrs. Weasley, trying to get her to calm down. Charlie came over an asked, "you okay?"

Lexi decided that saying that she felt really guilty right now, would not help the situation. They had more important things to worry about. She decided to settle with a simple, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," he said, looking at her closely. Lexi felt herself relax when he change subject, "what happened?"

"Lucius broke in and said that he was looking for me. I think your parents know why," she answered, her eyes locked on Mrs. Weasley. Lexi prayed over and over again that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin were okay.

"They know?" he asked surprised.

"Well they were talking about something before he came. I—uh—I tuned them out a little. But then when they were talking to him, they kept saying 'him' and stuff, so…w ell, yeah…" Lexi finished, dropping her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, right?" he said, trying to catch her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she said, failing at sounding sure.

"Charlie," his brother called.

"Bill," he asked.

"I think she's going into shock," he answered.

Charlie ran over and knelt next to Bill. "Mum," he said soothingly, "they're fine."

"No," Mrs. Weasley wailed.

_Oh, God,_ Lexi thought sickly. She tried to dampen her fear and panic. Again, the hopelessness started to set in. She staggered over, and fell next to Charlie.

What felt like hours passed and still no one came. Lexi tried to hold herself strong as she kept her face straight. She knew that she needed to comfort Mrs. Weasley right now, but her own fear and panic was still eating at her. Eventually, she let herself give, and she leaned against Charlie. At any other moment, this kind of contact with someone she barely knew would be like a sin. She didn't do the whole buddy-buddy contact thing.

Bill was holding Mrs. Weasley, and Lexi was leaning against Charlie, when another loud crack broke the silence. Before Lexi then looked to see who it was, the fact that there was only one 'crack' sent alarm bells ringing.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley cried out in happiness. Mrs. Weasley spun around and let out a chocked sob. Mr. Weasley was trying to support a bleeding Mr. Lupin.

Lexi's breath hitched for a second, the dark, narrow alleyway complete with the almost dead body. The scene seemed to freeze as she realized how in-over-her-head she was.

In a second, though, everything snapped back. Bill ran forward to start fixing Mr. Lupin; Mrs. Weasley all but threw herself at Mr. Weasley; Charlie reached forward and caught Lexi before she could run.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I can't do this! Who's after me? Why is Mr. Lupin, like, dead? This is my fault!" Lexi said, half hysterical.

"Lexi, come on, you aren't thick enough to believe that, are you?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, obliviously," she snapped back.

"None of this is you're fault. Now, let's figure out what happened okay? Everything will be fine after we find out why Malfoy did this."

"But… wait, Malfoy?" her hysterics starting to subside.

"Lucius Malfoy, that's whose after you, I'm assuming."

"Yes, it is," Mrs. Weasley answered.

Everyone was looking at them—including Mr. Lupin, he was still beat up, but alive—and Lexi's face flushed. She wondered how long they had been listening to their conversation.

"So, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

Mr. Weasley glanced uneasily at Lexi, then at Mr. Lupin. "Maybe we should go home first. We need a nights rest, everyone looks exhausted."

"Dad," Charlie started, "first of all is it safe to go back, and—"

"No, he's right," Mrs. Weasley said, still gripping Mr. Weasley tightly.

"And yes, it is safe, he's gone. Remus and I put up plenty of wards; they aren't coming back any time soon."

Bill and Charlie both looked like they wanted to argue, but the look on Mrs. Weasley's face silenced them both. Charlie sighed and stood, holding out a hand for Lexi.

"Are you okay bringing her?" Mr. Lupin asked as he tried to stand on his two feet. He ended up having to rely on Bill for balance: his injuries hindering his regular movements.

"Yeah," Charlie answered, glancing down at Lexi, "You ready?"

"Um…yes?" she asked, not sure what she was getting ready for.

Charlie smiled and started to turn away from her. At the same time, Lexi felt the same feeling rush through her body when Mrs. Weasley had brought her to the alleyway.

A second later, she was gasping in the Weasley's living room. Charlie was just standing next to her waiting for the others to come, with a slight smirk on his face. Lexi huffed, when she realized he was making fun of her.

Once the others showed up, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie all went outside to, "set up wards". Yeah, they actually said that. Lexi almost rolled her eyes at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Come on, I'm sure you want some tea, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, pushing her though to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, I can make it for you and the others, you need it more than I do," Lexi said, denying the need for attention.

"Now, now, I'm fine. You're the one who has never experience something like that before," she said busting around the kitchen.

"You have?" she asked.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley answered.

While tea was being made, and food cooked, the clock behind Lexi started changing. Lexi looked at it closer and realized that it wasn't actually a clock. There were hands and writing around the boarder, like a clock. The hands, though, had pictures on them, which, on closer inspection, turned out to be pictures of the family. The outside had writing such as "work", "traveling", "school", "mortal peril", etc. "School" had four hands pointed at it; three at "home" and Mr. Weasley's said "work".

"Oh, my clock," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at it. She had noticed Lexi's staring, and explained it's important, "I always worry, and so having it makes it easier to not worry."

"It's amazing," Lexi said, still admiring it.

"Why has he gone to work already?" Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly unhappy about that.

Charlie and Bill entered seconds later. Before Mrs. Weasley could ask about Mr. Weasley, Bill quickly said, "Order called, they need him on guard duty at the place tonight."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"I'll show Lexi where she can stay. Bill and I have to go, but if something happens, call us, right? And go to bed at sometime, mum," Charlie said, leading Lexi out of the kitchen.

As Charlie led her up the stairs, and through the house, Lexi tried to see everything at the same time. _Wizarding houses are awesome_, she thought. Then, realizing how bad of a time it was to notice this, she shook her head and quickened her pace.

"Here we are," Charlie said, opining a door on the left. Inside here were moving posters plastered to every wall space available. Women and men were flying in and out of the pictures on broomsticks, wearing long robes. There were also a few posters with a… band? Labeled "Weird Sisters".

The bed looked very inviting, and the desk and the trunk went almost unnoticed as she thanked him. Lexi almost ran over to the bed, as she collapsed on to it, not even bothering to get undressed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, waking up a few hours later to a screaming Mrs. Weasley.

**So, I'm not going to do the whole 'if you don't review I won't update' thing, but, you know, the button IS there for a reason…so… if you don't feel like being lazy, review, please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm really sorry that this took so long, I was kind of in Quebec visiting my mom. Anyway, if I started updating more frequently and the chapters were shorter… would that be better? I have SOOO much school work to do, and I'm only **_**now**_** realizing that not having a lot of time on my hands is really hard to write a story. Okay that didn't make sense. What I meant is that I started this story during vacation, making those chapters really long. So now my chapters are steadily getting shorter, because I don't want to update once a week. **

**Anyway, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS**

Lexi's moaned; she had been having a very good dream. Everyone was 'normal', and she had been hanging out with the Weasleys at Brianna and Joe's house. Thankfully, Brianna and Joe hadn't been there to ruin her dream.

Now, though, as she slowly regained consciousness, Lexi could hear someone screaming. Her still-asleep brain didn't comprehend what she was hearing. It was kind of an 'oh, someone's screaming, that's nice' sort of thing.

Lexi tried to ignore whoever was screaming, but when footsteps started running up the stairs, and the screaming got louder, her mind started to focus. Screaming, that's bad, she realized. Opening her eyes, she looked around and snapped them shut again. Her heart rate accelerated for a second, when she realized that the people in the posters on the walls were _supposed_ to move, she calmed down.

Mrs. Weasley threw open the door with a BANG, making Lexi's heart jump back into her throat.

"Arthur!" she cried.

"Um… no… I'm Lexi…" Lexi said confused. She was _not_ a morning person when she was woken up by someone else. If she had woken up on her own, this confusion would have never happened.

"No, Arthur, something's happened," Mrs. Weasley yelled. Her hair was flying around her head, and her robes were twisted around. It looked like she had fallen asleep in what she was wearing.

Hearing these words, Lexi's mind finally woke up, "what's wrong, did you call Charlie and Bill?"

"No… the clock… and he… but then… and… Arthur!"

Lexi stumbled out of bed and walked Mrs. Weasley downstairs. Sitting Mrs. Weasley in a chair, Lexi ran to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. While the water was boiling, Lexi glanced at The Clock.

Mr. Weasley's hand was pointed to 'hurt', not 'dead' which reassured Lexi, but only a little. _What had happened?_

Before she could ponder further, the tea pot whistled, signaling the tea was ready. Once fixed, Lexi carefully carried it into the living room for Mrs. Weasley.

When she got back into the living room, Mrs. Weasley had moved to the love seat, and was staring at the fireplace intently. Lexi didn't stop to wonder why, maybe it was her way of not worrying?

The tea was placed next to Mrs. Weasley, and Lexi quietly said, "You should drink some."

Mrs. Weasley ignored her. She just kept staring at the fireplace. Lexi sighed, and started to make her way over to the other side of the room. Before she had gone three steps, the fire place cackled loudly, and someone took a deep breath. Lexi spun around. To her horror, someone's _head_ was in the fireplace! Mrs. Weasley was just sitting there, and someone's _head_ was in her fireplace! Lexi started forward, ready to help him. Before she could, though, he started _talking_. Truly, she shouldn't have been so surprised; if people can teleport, and there is an entire community of witches and wizards everywhere, heads in fireplaces shouldn't have be a big deal.

"You know?" the man asked.

"Yes, Fawkes came. I wanted to know about the—"

"Dumbledore sent them," the man answered smoothly before Mrs. Weasley could finish. Something about him made Lexi not like him at all. It was probably his voice: indifference and boredom when clearly something was wrong. Of course, to be fair, Lexi didn't know if she could like _anyone_ whose face was in a _fireplace_.

"I'm on my way," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up.

Lexi was still staring at the fire place, trying to process what was just said, when Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm snapping her back to reality. As Lexi was being pulled out of the room, Lexi glanced back and saw that the face was gone.

Mrs. Weasley dragged her into the kitchen. Lexi was still in a little bit of a daze, when she realized Mrs. Weasley had been talking, "…of course I have to go now, and then I can run them back there. Oh! And Remus…" All Lexi had to hear was the 'I have to go now' part. In all honesty, Lexi thought of herself as somewhat brave. Really though, being left in a house that she was just, almost, kidnapped in would not be cool. Plus the fact hat she barely knew these people…

Lexi's alarm must have shown on her face, because Mrs. Weasley had stopped talking and dawning horror spread across her face. "He could come back," she said. Lexi could practically see the gears turning in her head. "You're right," she finally muttered out, "I have to bring you."

The way Mrs. Weasley said the last line 'I have to bring you' freaked Lexi out. She had made it sound like they were going to Lexi's funeral or something. Before Lexi could get more worked up, Mrs. Weasley was pulling her again; this time outside.

"Okay, Charlie took you last time. I've only done two side-along apparations, but don't worry, dear, I won't splinch you…" She said trailing off. Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted around the yard, stalling.

"Where are we going?" Lexi finally asked.

"Oh, right, let's go," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, not answering Lexi's question.

Before Lexi could call Mrs. Weasley out on not telling her, Lexi felt herself being pulled into darkness again. In those few seconds that she couldn't breath, she realized that she had left her shoes back at the house. When they got to wherever they were, Lexi feet felt like they were going to freeze off.

Lexi raised her head, and realized she was in London somewhere. The accents the people had, who were walking behind her, was a dead give away, "Where are we?"

"Come on," Mrs. Weasley said. She was dragging Lexi right between two buildings. As the got closer, though, a building seemed to come in and out of focus, pushing the other buildings farther apart. Lexi blinked rapidly trying to figure out what she was looking at. It finally came into focus when they were almost nose-to the building. It was a display case, with a woman mannequin. It wasn't… right… though. The woman's cloths weren't put on right, and she was moving.

"We're here to see Arthur Weasley," Mrs. Weasley breathed to the mannequin. The Mannequin seemed to nod, and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward—melting through the glace wall.

Lexi looked around at all of the people on the street. Hadn't Mr. Lupin said that wizards and witches were not allowed to do magic in front of Muggles? She turned back to stare at the place Mrs. Weasley had walked through.

She sighed, and, feeling completely ridiculous, closed her yes and stepped forward. Not surprisingly, she felt her head hit a very stolid barrier.

"What an idiot," she told herself.

Lexi was about to turn around and leave, when she remembered—she had no where to go. She inhaled hard, determined to do this. If Mrs. Weasley could, so could she.

Lexi thought back, remembering what Mrs. Weasley had said to the mannequin. She looked up at it, and felt herself blush in embarrassment. Lexi was trying to_ talk_ to a _mannequin_, so that she could _walk through a window. _ She closed her eyes again, and then said, "I'm here to see Mr. Arthur Weasley." With here eyes still closed, she stepped forward. To her great relief, she didn't hit any barriers this time.

When she walked through, her first impression of the place was that it looked…normal. There was a desk, and a board behind the desk, clearly marking which floor was which. There was a staircase: no weird portals or something and there were "waiting room" chairs on the wall next to her.

After her relief of actually getting through, and she started to actually look around, she took a step back in alarm. The people waiting in line were anything _but_ normal. Extra heads, tentacles, black chicken pocks the size of baseballs, missing body parts, you name it. The sign behind the desk didn't say "Emergency room" or "Operating room" or "Intensive Care Unit"; it said "Artifacts Accidents" and "Magical Bugs" and "Spell Damage".

Lexi snapped out of her shock and confusion as she saw Mrs. Weasley's red hair starting up the stairs. Lexi quickly ran to catch up to her, giving a wide berth to everyone else in the room. Lexi tried to catch up, but Mrs. Weasley was surprisingly fast.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley stopped at a door and quickly walked in. Lexi scurried in after her. "Arthur," Mrs. Weasley called.

Lexi hung back feeling like she was intruding. Lexi tried to act subtle as she glanced around the hospital room, but couldn't. It was all so strange and peculiar to her. _I've got a lot to learn,_ she though.

*****

"Sir!"

"Lucius don't be a fool."

Lucius stopped, hearing Samuel's voice. "What?" he snapped.

"Well, did you get her or not?"

"Does it look like I did?" Lucius bit back.

Samuel raised an eyebrow, coolly staring back at Lucius. Samuel was about the same height as Lucius, but had no appearance flaws. Samuel's dark, floppy hair seemed to artfully flow around his head. His dark, piercing eyes seemed to look right through anyone he turned his gaze on. Even though Samuel seemed perfect, he was dark and merciless—this being the only reason Lucius put up with him.

Samuel's companion—Gregory—was almost the opposite of Samuel. They both were cruel and dangerous, but Gregory was short and baby-faced. Gregory was skinny and lank, where Samuel was well built.

"Sir, there had been news," Gregory cut in.

"News?" Lucius asked quickly.

"They got him."

"The Dark Lord…" Lucius started in shock.

"No, not the boy," Samuel quickly added, "the Snake got the Weasley man."

Lucius smiled; _at least some good news came out of today_, he thought.

"Unfortunately," Gregory cut in, "they will most likely be staying at a safe house, with him not at home."

Lucius' smile dropped. He hadn't thought about that. He scowled, and turned away from the men, continuing his walk to his house.

To his disappointment, he heard the tow men following behind. "Before you have a fit," Samuel drawled, "you need our help."

Lucius tried to control his anger by gazing around the pitch black forest. It didn't seem to be working though. Lucius knew that the other men could clearly see his anger, only by the fact that he was making much more noise then he would ever had if he was in control of emotions. Luckily though, they had reached his mansion.

Once inside, they all gathered at the dining room table. Samuel pulled out maps and plans, while Gregory lit candles and the fire place. The little amount of light offered, cast eerie shadows and illuminated the three men's faces making them look haunting and scary.

"She's going to find out," Gregory said after a few minutes of silence.

"Find out what?" Lucius asked, looking over previous plans that had failed, completely distracted and not really listening.

"That Sirius is her father."

Lucius' head snapped up in alarm, "You mean she doesn't _know_?"

"No," Samuel said, his eyes looking jet black in the dim light.

Lucius burst out laughing. Lexi had been living with the Weasleys and she doesn't even _know_!

Samuel raised an eyebrow, not amused. Gregory shot a look at Samuel confused. "That doesn't matter if she knows, she can't do magic or anything, can she?" Lucius asked breathing a little quicker from his laughing.

"Why is that?" Samuel asked.

"What?" Lucius asked, again allowing himself to be absorbed with plans.

"Why can't she do magic?" Gregory asked eagerly.

Lucius smiled evilly, "that," he said, "is one secret I will never tell."

Gregory and Samuel let it drop. Samuel didn't stop thinking though. _How does someone suppress magic?' _he kept asking himself.

**By the way, if you didn't read the first author's note, please just quickly review telling me whether or not having more updates are better, or if longer chapters are better. THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Lexi's back had gone completely numb, and her feet weren't far behind, seeing as they were adorned in thin, ankle socks. The room that Mr. Weasley was in was warm, but the bricks and linoleum-like floors were not.

It had to have been at least twenty minutes since Mrs. Weasley and Lexi had arrived. They were being all lovey-dovey and sweet, so Lexi decided to hang back.

"Molly, I'm fine, really," Mr. Weasley murmured lovingly.

Lexi though she was going to be sick. Really, she could handle the sweetness of couples… but, like everything else, it was only good in doses. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been fussing over each other and been all cute and couple-y almost the second they had arrived—over twenty minutes ago.

"Lexi," Mrs. Weasley's voice brought Lexi back to reality. To her embarrassment though, by the way they were looking at her, it was obvious they had said her name more than once.

"Sorry," she said, making her way over to the bed Mr. Weasley was staying in.

"I though you had gone somewhere, you should have said something, dear," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Lexi smiled back, as her eyes assessed his wounds. He really didn't look good at all. Mr. Weasley's head was bandaged, and both arms were wrapped. That was all she could tell, for the blanket was covering the rest of his body.

"…coming, also Charlie…" Lexi's head snapped up at the mention of Charlie's name. Thank God Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed, she was embarrassed enough that he had such an effect on her.

Before she had a chance to think any more about Charlie, the door burst open, and a group of red-headed kids, along with Hermione and a boy with black hair, came rushing over to Mr. Weasley's bed.

Lexi quietly tried to sneak out of the room to wait in the hallway when Mrs. Weasley called her over.

Lexi sighed, but put on a fake smile when she turned back around to face the family. "How are you feeling, now?" she asked Mr. Weasley,

"Brilliant, actually, I should be out of here in a few days!"

"Excellent," a voice said directly behind Lexi. At the sound of his voice, butterflies in her stomach started swarming. "So what actually happened?" Charlie asked.

As Mr. Weasley told his tale, Lexi turned around to face him. Charlie smiled down at her, and she blushed, side-stepping so that he could be closer to his father.

"Anyway, what've you lot been up to?" Mr. Weasley asked, his eyes roving over his children. Before anyone could say anything though, the door to the ward opened. Everyone, almost simultaneously, turned to see who the new visitors were.

It was a "healer"—that was the word for "doctor" in wizard-speak—coming to check on Mr. Weasley. As soon as the healer came in, Mr. Weasley looked nervous. His eyes flashed from the healer to Mrs. Weasley then back again.

"How is our little experiment coming?" the healer asked as he poked and prodded at Mr. Weasley's arm.

"Well," Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and continued, "Well, I think that the venom may be ruining the… the stitches…" Mr. Weasley answered trailing off as he saw the murderous look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"What are 'stitches'" Mrs. Weasley seethed out through gritted teeth. Her hands were clenched in fists by her sides as she glanced menacingly down at Mr. Weasley.

Everyone, sensing a fight, got up and left not-so-gracefully.

Lexi was pulled along by Charlie, who had grabbed her arm when she didn't move. Once they were in the hallway Lexi asked, "What's wrong with stitches?"

The youngest red-head—Ginny—shook her head back and forth as she followed Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione upstairs.

Charlie smiled exasperatedly as he lead her over to a bench, "wizards and witches don't use stitches."

"Well they work," Lexi said, "I've had them plenty of times."

"Well," Charlie said smiling, "how many times have you gotten stitches for poisonous, magical, snake bites?"

"Oh," Lexi said, looking down, embarrassed.

"Charlie!" Someone called out at the end of the hallway. His eyes lit up in recognition, and Lexi could not help the twinge of jealousy that followed.

"Tonks," Charlie called out. The jealousy in Lexi's stomach tightened as he got up to go give 'Tonks' a hug. To Lexi's great disappointment, as Tonks got closer, Lexi realized how pretty she was.

Lexi was so wrapped up trying to simultaneously ignore Tonks, and find a flaw in her, that she didn't realize that Charlie had introduced her until Tonks held out her hand for Lexi to shake.

"Oh, hi," Lexi quickly said, shaking the other woman's hand.

"I heard about your father Charlie," Tonks said, sympathetically. Tonks then turned back to Lexi and asked, "Are you the one that found him?"

"Found him?" Lexi asked.

"I'll take that as a no," Tonks said smiling.

"She's a muggle," Charlie said, almost defensively.

"Ah, one of them, eh?"

"Uh… yeah," Lexi said, not sure how to respond to that statement.

"Mind if I go see?" Tonks asked, throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Sure," Charlie answered easily.

Lexi watched her walk away, straining her ears to see if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still arguing.

"You don't like her?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Lexi asked.

Charlie chuckled, "well it looked like you were trying to burn holes in Tonks' back."

Lexi blushed, not realizing how obvious she had been with her jealousy. "Oh, no," Lexi said, grasping for an excuse, "I was just…wondering what she was implying with the 'one of them' thing."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, clearly not buying it. Thankfully though, he let it go.

"So what happened? I mean, why was Mr. Weasley guarding that door?" Lexi asked.

Mrs. Weasley had given her the basics about Mr. Weasley's second 'job'. Actually it was an 'obligation' not a 'job'. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell her what was so important about this room that he was guarding, though.

"How do you know about that?" Charlie asked, his face closing off ever so slightly.

"Um, your mom mentioned it…" Lexi said.

"What did she tell you?" he pressed.

Lexi was getting nervous about how hard he was trying to hide his urgency to know. "Well, she just said he had an obligation to guard this door."

"That's it?" he asked his eyes still intense.

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok, well it's nothing to worry about," he said, his face relaxing.

"Well, I can see subtlety isn't exactly your forte," Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't _that_ obvious," he said smiling.

"You know you could have just stated out with 'I'm not allowed to tell you that' or something."

Before he could respond, Ron, Harry and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Did you know about Neville?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore asked me not to say anything," Harry said.

"What's wrong with Neville?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"It's not Neville, it's his parents," Hermione said.

"Ah, you saw them?" Charlie asked.

"Wait, _you_ knew?" Ron asked.

"Yes, of course, Ron. They used to be in the Order," Charlie answered.

Lexi listened to what they were saying, but was obviously missing half of the conversation. Charlie noticed the confused look on her face and smirked at her. In a stroke of childish anger, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Com on you lot, let's go and see if mum's finally done boiling over," Ginny said, skipping towards them.

"Still can't believe dad did that," Ron said, shaking his head back and forth.

George, who had been trailing behind Ginny along with Fred, said, "Really, Ron, have you _met_ our father?"

"Well I know he loves muggle stuff but…" he said trailing off.

Fred shook his head as if Ron was a great disappointment to him.

When they walked through the door to Mr. Weasley's ward, Mrs. Weasley had calmed down, and was now quietly talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Where's Tonks?" Lexi asked.

"She must have apperated out," Charlie said offhandedly.

"Oh right, obviously," Lexi replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Charlie flashed her a smile before joining his family by Mr. Weasley's bed.

After a few minutes of quiet conversation between the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, everyone stood and made their way out of the ward.

"Lexi, dear, we're going to a different house. I'm not sure how I feel about going back home right now, with Arthur in the hospital," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Oh, where are we going?" Lexi asked.

"It's a surprise," Mrs. Weasley said.

Once the nine of them got down to the waiting room, Mrs. Weasley made her way over to a fireplace on the opposite wall. There were ten or twelve of them scattered around the waiting room, from what Lexi could tell.

"Alright you lot, floo to Grimmauld Place, and Charlie take Lexi there, you have the paper right?" She waited for Charlie to nod once before continuing, "I have to run and grab a few things at home before I go," Mrs. Weasley rushed out.

Mrs. Weasley then stepped forward into the fireplace, and then dropped a handful of powder. Green flames shot out of the logs, and Mrs. Weasley called out, "The Burrow!" Then she was gone.

Lexi stared at the place that Mrs. Weasley was just standing in awe. Not ready to believe that she disappeared, Lexi slowly walked forward and ducked her head into the fireplace to look up the chimney.

"You still have doubts about what we do?" Charlie asked, trying not to laugh.

"You're right, I shouldn't be surprised anymore," Lexi said sighing.

"Come on," Charlie said, holding out his hand to her, as Harry made his way over to the fireplace to go through the same experience.

Lexi took Charlie's hand and held on tight, as she waited for the familiar blackness.

Even though she knew what to expect this time, Lexi still gasped when the blackness surrounded her, and she felt like her lungs were being squeezed through a tube.

Charlie held her upright once they got to their destination.

"Grimmauld Place," Charlie told her. From his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper and showed her an address in fancy cursive:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Lexi opened her mouth to ask what the Order of the Phoenix was, but Charlie just shook his head, and quickly burned the paper Lexi had just read from.

Charlie led her forward to an alley between two houses. Lexi's eyes kept re-adjusting like when she had went to the hospital for Mr. Weasley. A house was slowly coming into focus in front of them.

Truthfully, it was an ugly house. Lexi had never been one for antiques, and old fashions. This house definitely looked like it had been around for a while. The house was not only ugly, but incredibly ominous. The dark windows and the door especially, screamed _KEEP OUT_.

Lexi wanted to back away, but Charlie was standing directly behind her, so she took a step forward instead.

"Before you go in," Charlie said, halting Lexi, "Make sure you are very quiet in the hallway."

"Okay," Lexi said nervously, easing the door open silently.

Lexi had a few fears, and she could suck it up and get over all but one of them; the dark. Lexi had been terrified of the dark ever since Joe had locked her in their pitch-black basement for three days straight ten years ago.

She stood in the doorway, afraid to go any farther.

"Lexi," Charlie asked.

"It's dark," Lexi stated her voice breathy from fear.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you," Charlie said gently.

Unfortunately, though, his reassurance did nothing to ease her fear. Suddenly, a door opened on the left of the hallway, making Lexi jump back into Charlie. Her senses—which were already hyper-away because of her fear of the dark—became even more aware from the contact of Charlie's chest to her back.

"Hello?" someone asked.

As light filtered into the room, Lexi stood unable to move.

To her shock, a very familiar face was in front of her, a face that she had believed to be long gone, and even—possibly—dead. Even though his hair was a little bit longer, and he had a few more lines on his face, he still looked exactly like the picture in her locket around her neck.

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry there was no real suspense sort of ness in this chapter, but it was necessary. Really. Next chapter is only Lucius and Samuel and Gregory. Yes, I'm going to make you wait for the reunion… sorry… **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE THIS MAY MAKE MORE SENSE NOW.**

**Oh my God, so i'm really sorry for people who tried to read this before. This is insanely confusing, i didn't realize it until now. So it turns out that Fanfiction doesn't keep page breaks or double-enters or whatever, so if you tried to read this before but couldn't understand it? Yeah, REALLY sorry about that...**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter realated.**

**This is kind of where the whole plot line of the story actually starts getting unraveled… so yeah, read up. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

The quick, precise ringing of the phone brought him out of his day dream. "Speaking?" he asked.

"Do you have access to the safe house?" the caller asked instead; completely emotionless.

"You're calling me? Since when do you have a phone?" he asked the caller, his voice distinctly British.

"Do you have access to the safe house?" the caller was obviously not in the mood for small talk, although the comfortable tone he was using with the caller indicated some sort of friendship.

"No, she didn't tell me anything about a safe house."

"When was the last contact point?" the caller's voice now showing a little bit of agitation.

"A few days ago," he answered, staring out the windows behind his desk.

"No contact until I contact you again," the caller said briskly, and then quickly hung up.

The man held the phone to his ear a moment longer, staring out the window, and wondering what he had gotten himself into.

******

"Well, I think it's time," Lucius said, after five straight hours of staring at maps and lists spread out over his dining room table.

Samuel and Gregory had not shown one sign of boredom, and for that he was grateful. Unfortunately, that did not mean that they had gotten anything done faster. In fact, they would have made as much progress if they had all been sleeping for the past five hours. They had gotten no where.

"What are you planning?" Gregory asked, leaning back so only two legs of his chair were touching the ground.

Lucius glared distastefully at his position, but answered with, "Brianna and Joe Jenkins were assets, and I'm sure that they will be begging for something to do."

"How come I've never heard of them?" Samuel asked.

Lucius smiled. Samuel reminded Lucius so much of the Dark Lord, and, Lucius was more powerful than Samuel. It was a very empowering feeling, and he definitely used it to his advantage. "They were spies, and only met with the Dark Lord in private so that no one would know them."

"Except you knew them," Samuel amended.

"Naturally, the Dark Lord had me talk to them on quite a few occasions. I often gave them their orders," Lucius bragged. Truthfully, Lucius had only given them the Dark Lord's orders once or twice.

"Ah, I see," Samuel said.

"Where do we find them?" Gregory asked, excited to finally be doing something productive.

"Come," Lucius said, strolling from the room. Once outside, he gave them the address and quickly apperated.

After the uncomfortable feeling of apperating dissipated, Lucius walked forward, not waiting to see if his companions would follow; he knew they would. The huge house set at the end of the drive was easily twice the size of Lucius' mansion. It was grand and open, hiding the people inside.

Seconds after Lucius started walking; he heard the loud cracks of Gregory and Samuel apperating right behind him.

Samuel and Gregory turned looking for Lucius who looked almost invisible in the dark night. His silvery-blond hair was the only thing that gave him away; otherwise they would have never seen him. The bright house on top of the hill that they were walking towards was massive.

As they walked up the hill, quiet noise could be heard coming from the house. As they got closer, the noise steadily increased, until the threesome realized that what they heard was yelling. Once on the front porch, they could make out voices coming from a back room of the house. It sounded like whoever was yelling was running towards them.

"…so going to kill you!" a women was shouting.

"…not my fault, you were here too," a man yelled back.

"…not…and she was right there…who could have…never going to let us live…" the women's voice was almost hysterical. Unfortunately they couldn't make out everything that the man and the women were shouting at each other, because the sound would go muffled every once and a while.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two men on either side of him. He then glanced back at the front door and pressed his long, white, boney finger to the door-bell button.

"…Steven!" a women yelled.

A man dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt made his way to the door. He wore white gloves, and his hair was neatly combed back against his skull. The butler's face was sallow and thin, showing off his high cheek bones.

"Sir," the butler said as he opened the door, "your name?"

"I know Brianna and Joe Jenkins," Lucius said smoothly, "I need to talk to them immediately."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch your name," the butler answered.

"I am asking to speak to Brianna and Joe Jenkins," Lucius said, annoyed that this butler didn't just go and get them.

"Again, sir, I didn't catch your name. Maybe if you spoke a little louder," the butler said, not meanly, but his words were.

Lucius glowered, "Lucius Malfoy."

"Thank you, sir, hold on one moment." With that good-bye, the door was shut firmly in his face.

Lucius was thoroughly embarrassed. Moments ago he had been thinking about empowering it was to be in charge of someone like Samuel, and now he couldn't even get a butler to give him entrance to this house. Moments later, the group heard a high-pitch scream, that was distinctly feminine.

"Lucius," a woman said breathless, as the door was thrown open. Brianna Jenkins stood in front of him with her hair a mess, and no shoes on. Never before had Lucius seen Brianna look so not in control.

"Brianna," Lucius answered, pushing past her into the house. Lucius knew exactly where he was going, so he lead his small group into the living room directly off from the entry way.

"Hold on, I'll go and get Joe," Brianna said, sprinting from the room, looking dazed.

Once out of the room, Brianna dashed up the stairs into the master bedroom looking for Joe.

"Brianna," Joe asked, bored.

"Joe," Brianna said, her voice shaking slightly.

"What's wrong," he asked immediately.

"He's here. Oh, God, I don't know how he knows, but he's here. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Wait; hold on," Joe said, wrapping his hands around her upper arms, "what's going on, who's here?"

"Lucius," Brianna wailed.

"What?" Joe asked aghast.

"Do we run?" Brianna whispered.

"No, we just go and face him, let me do the talking," Joe said confidently.

"Joe, we're screwed," Brianna whispered.

In the state of vulnerability that she was in, Joe remembered why he married Brianna. Yes, ever since the whole ordeal with Alexia Black, Brianna had turned colder, and he had started cheating. Now, though, the weird sensation, often referred to as love, swelled through him. "Come on," Joe said smiling, "let's go, we're fine."

"You have been here before?" Samuel asked Lucius as soon as they entered the living room.

"Naturally," Lucius answered.

"What was wrong with her?" Gregory asked, as he lounged in the recliner across from the love seat Lucius and Samuel were sharing.

"I have no idea," Lucius answered, as he glanced around the room.

"Do you care?" Gregory asked.

"Not in the slightest," Lucius answered, as his eyes landed on Gregory. After this declaration an awkward silence fell on the room.

"Sorry to keep you," Brianna said entering the room, followed closely by Joe. "Not at all," Lucius said, waving his hand to the chairs next to Gregory, indicating that Brianna and Joe should sit.

"So, what brings you here?" Joe asked.

"I need to find a girl, her name is Alexia Black," Lucius said, getting down to the point.

Brianna tensed next to Joe, and squeezed his hand tightly. "The girl that you are having us watch for you?" Joe asked.

"I don't recall giving you any orders about watching a girl," Lucius said, his voice getting hard.

Again, Brianna tensed, "yes," she said nervously, "you had us watch Alexia Black… that's what we have been doing for the past fifteen years!"

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Brianna," his voice was deadly quiet, "who gave you these orders."

"Well, you did," Brianna said, leaning into Joe.

"How, was it over the phone?" Lucius asked.

"Well… yes, I believe it was."

"Someone was impersonating me! Fools! How could you be so stupid?"

"You really didn't give us those orders?" Joe asked, stunned.

"No," Lucius yelled, "I can't believe that you have had her all of these years! You do realize that I have been _looking_ for this girl for the past ten years?"

"No," Brianna said faintly.

"Well, we found her now then. Where is she?" Lucius asked.

"Well… that's the thing… she ran away I think… we can't find her…" Brianna stuttered out.

"You, what?" Lucius roared. He was now on his feet, staring at the two people in front of him. Joe stared calmly back at him, while Brianna cowered against Joe staring at Lucius. "You didn't use simple charms and protections around the house so that she wouldn't be _able_ to run away?"

"We can get her back, there are plenty of options for us to find her," Joe said.

"You had better find her," Lucius said, the warning hanging in the air as he strode out of the room. Samuel and Gregory swiftly followed Lucius down the hallway.

"How are we going to find her?" Brianna asked.

Joe stared at doorway where the three of their visitors had left, "we'll think of something. You heard him; you know that this threat is real."

"Who gave us that order before?" Brianna asked.

"I have no idea, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to hunt down that son of a bitch that screwed us over."

The loud crack of someone apperating made Samuel and Gregory run forward out the front door. They had expected to see someone else outside with Lucius, but they soon realized that Lucius was the one to apperate. They quickly followed suit, heading back to the mansion.

Once there, they found Lucius pacing back and forth in front of the dining room table. "Who has the power to do something like that?" Lucius snapped.

It was obviously a rhetorical question, and Gregory and Samuel dutifully remained silent.

"I mean, they knew this _entire_ time. She has been _right there_. Someone obviously saw it as a joke, they thought…" Lucius stopped suddenly.

"Black," Samuel said, easily keeping up with Lucius' train of thought.

"Sirius Black?" Gregory asked.

"He would think that it was hilarious that I've been looking for her and him this entire time, and somehow got her away just in the nick of time," Lucius said, staring at the wall in shock.

*****

"Where are we with the plans?"

"Well, I think that they are Gargoyle Happy," she answered, using the well known code at the base.

"No problems?"

"A few complications, easily taken care of," she answered easily.

"And, her?" he asked.

"Taken care of commander, your flight leaves in ten minutes," she said, handing over a brief case.

"Off to England, excellent," he said, faking a British accent.

"It's a very nice touch sir," she said smiling.

"I love you, I'll see you later," he said, leaning over the desk to give her a kiss before he walked out the door. Cassidy shook her head as she watched him walk out the front door.

*****

The dark alleyway that he slunk down smelled of death and age. As he checked over his shoulder for the hundredth time, he slowly pulled out the dark brown wand from his back pocket.

Ever so quietly, he tapped the wall directly to his left. The moss covered walls, with slime slowly dripping down onto the ground groaned as it moved to allow him access. As soon as the opening was wide enough, he turned himself sideways to shimmy in.

Once inside he quickly tapped the wall, making the hole close again. He sighed in relief, then quickly turned and leaned against the wall. He slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees, taking deep, soothing breaths.

Commander. That was the one thought going through his head, _I need to reach the commander_. He knew though, that the commander would not land in Britain for another two hours at least.

The man held his breath as he heard footsteps directly on the other side of the wall. His hear beat accelerated, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Ou est-il?"

"Je ne sais pas," the other man answered.

"Allez-ca," the first man yelled angrily.

"Vite," the second man confirmed.

The French they were speaking was difficult for the man to understand with the thick wall that separated them.

The cell phone that he was instructed to carry at all times vibrated in his pocket.

"Cosa?" the man snapped.

"Nope, no comprendo, sorry, English only for me, man," the commander spoke through the phone.

"Ah, comandante," the man sighed in relief.

"Yup," the commander said cheerily, abruptly his mood changed as he asked, "What happened?"

"It was, eh, not a good. I got everything finished, but… they caughted me almost… I think that they know who I are… I do know not what to do," the man said panicking. His accent was clearly Italian. The man had always been disappointed that English was the language he had never become fluent in.

"Go down to my office… you know which entrance. I'll be there in an hour," the commander said, "you'll be safe there. Good work."

"Come on, come on, we need to get them out of here," a man in a navy blue cloak yelled over the pouring rain to three men in dark green robes.

"Where are we bringing them again?" the tallest of the three asked.

"The Commander, apparently they were appointed by him," the man in the navy blue cloak answered.

"Shall I tag them now or later, sir?" the oldest of the three asked. His back was arching slightly, and his movements were jerky and uncoordinated. No one would guess, though, that he was 126 years old.

"Now would be fine Randal," the navy blue cloaked man said.

"Wait, James and Jacob Canter?" the last man asked.

"Did you know them?"

"Yes, they were doing some scouting for Sirius Black… apparently he is trailing this girl."

"Really… I wonder who killed them… it looks like your average killing curse," the tallest of the three said.

"Come on, the rain isn't good for the bodies, we need to preserve them," the man in the navy cloak yelled.

"What were they doing here of all places? This is the Sacred Ground of Gilderoy! There's a muggle campground less than a mile from here!"

"Move, move, I must tag them," the oldest man said. He quickly waved his wand creating glass-like body bags and plastic white cards that clearly displayed their names and ages. The men were now ensconced in something that resembled stasis pods. "Now you may take them."

The two other men in green cloaks levitated the two brothers and apperated them back to the base.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"…Dad?" Lexi stammered out, staring that the man she had dreamed about. He looked almost exactly like the picture in her locket; she would have known him anywhere.

The man stared at her in confusion for a second, before sudden realization flashed over his face. Charlie, behind her, grabbed her upper arms as her knees started to give out. Lexi couldn't believe how profound this moment was for her.

No one moved. Finally, Lexi couldn't take it any more and stumbled forward. She halted though, not sure if she should give him a hug or not. Really, she had been looking for him her entire life, and she had always dreamed of this moment and what she would say, and then what he would say back… but… now that she was actually in the moment…

"Alexia," he said quietly.

"Lexi," she corrected.

"What are you doing here…? I thought you were with Brianna and Joe Jenkins?" he asked.

Lexi drew back as if she had been slapped. _Does he not _want_ me here? After all, he did go away, who knows if he didn't just leave me with them…?_

"No," he quickly amended, "I didn't mean it like that… I just wanted to know what happened. You aren't safe with me."

"Oh… well… wait, why am I not safe with you? Why was I even with them in the first place?"

"Well," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable, "that's kind of a long and complicated story. For now, how about you and I talk, okay?"

"Um… ok?"

Then he smiled, "come here, give your old man a hug."

Lexi smiled and ran forward, giving him a hug. Surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as she was expecting. It felt right, in that weird way that people always hear about, but never seem to experience. "I've been looking for you," she said silently. Speaking her feelings had never been one of her fortes.

"I'm sorry," he said equally as quietly, "I missed you, too."

"Hold up," Charlie said, "Sorry to ruin the moment or whatever, but Sirius… since when do you have a daughter? And why haven't we heard anything about her?"

"I told only a few people to protect her… she's kind of is right in the middle of one of the biggest, most secret ongoing wars in magical history. Telling people about her wasn't going to be a very good idea," Sirius said smiling.

"What did I do?" Lexi asked confused.

"Come on; tell me what has happened so far, and how you ended up here in our world."

*****

The dark paneling of the dimly lit corridor leading into the building was terrifying. The man had, of course, been here before, but he had never come at night; always during the day. The commander had explicitly said, _"you know which entrance"_ therefore; he had to use this one.

The security guard changed shifts every half hour, rotating to fill different positions. This was done for two different reasons. One, so that people that needed to sneak into the building would be able to—like himself—and also, so that the security guards could add a new perspective to each round ever half hour.

This makes it sound like it could be very easy to sneak into. It's not. To sneak into this building, a spy or robber would need to be able to fake a thirty-five digit inscription—to seem somewhat muggle—then get past seventeen different wards that are placed sporadically around the doorways leading into the building. For muggles, it would be impossible to get into with the right clearance. For a wizard… well, they would really have to know what they are doing, and be very powerful as well. Few have ever tried; all of them were killed.

The man kept looking at his watch, until finally it read 9:30. He looked up, just in time to see the security guard making his way over to the booth to checkout. This was his chance, his only opening. If he was caught, he would just have to wait another half an hour.

"Hey, no trouble tonight, Garrett, I think it's going to be an easy one," the security called to the new security guard.

"Those are the best kind, Tom," Garrett—the new security guard, said with a smile.

The man easily ducked past the window and tapped his wand against the 1, then the 4 then the 3 on the plate next to the door. The man knew that one of the wards had been taken off, so he quickly slid the clearance card that he had received from the commander into the designated slot. The man held up his wand and muttered a secret incantation under his breath—this would turn off all of the other wards—, waiting for the door to open.

With a satisfying click, the door was opened. Closing the door as quietly as he could, the man slipped inside, and followed the familiar corridors to the office.

*****

As Lexi recounted her story, she was very aware of Charlie sitting next to her, listening to everything that had transpired. Every time he heard something he didn't like, he would tense and squeeze her hand. Sirius—her father—was much more subtle about parts of the story he didn't like. Lexi wouldn't have noticed any sort of reaction from him, if she hadn't been staring directly at him. His eyes would darken ever-so-slightly when she would talk about how Joe and Brianna had treated her, or about when Lucius showed up.

"…and now, Mr. Weasley is in the hospital—which I'm sure you already know—so I was sent here so that another Lucius Malfoy incident wouldn't happen again," Lexi finished.

Sirius stared at her, his eyes calculating and angry. "Why didn't you ever run away before today?"

"Why…" Lexi faltered. That was the only question she _hadn't_ been prepared for. "Well, I guess it was because I would have had no where to go… and…" Lexi blushed as she said the next part, and looked away, "I was afraid of what would happen when Brianna and Joe found me. I mean, they obviously wouldn't have hesitated to kill me, no matter who they were—are afraid of."

Charlie, again, squeezed her hand reassuringly. Old fears welled up inside of her, but she quickly suppressed them, focusing on the current conversation.

"Ah, I see," Sirius said. Not in a mean I'm-judging-you kind of way, thank God.

"So… are you going to tell me about what you meant before, with the whole war thing?" Lexi asked; almost pleaded.

Sirius' eyes immediately closed off. The emotion that she had seen before was gone, and was replaced by blank nothingness. Lexi was sure that it was exactly what she looked like when she did that to people, too. "No, the less you know, the safer you are," he said evenly.

Lexi's eyes narrowed. She didn't like being buffered and protected. She could damn well take care of herself. "Bull shit, I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you have no right trying to protect me," she seethed out.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as well, and he leaned forward slightly trying to act menacing. "You better believe that I have a right to protect you, I'm your father."

Lexi leaned back and rolled her eyes as she laughed humorlessly. "_My father_, huh? If you are my father, where have you _been_ for the past eighteen years of my life, hmm? What gives you the right to start caring _now_?"

Sirius drew back as if she had slapped him across the face. Lexi knew that it was a low blow, but really, what right _did_ he have? Everything that she had said was true. Yes, she had been looking for him, but he can't suddenly just _be _her father. Like everyone else, he had to earn that right. If he had run away from her before, he needed to gain some serious brownie points before she started trusting him, or even _listening_ to what he had to say.

He was saved from answering her question though, because at that moment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George trooped through to the living room. "Where've you lot been?" Charlie asked, while Sirius and Lexi's eyes were still locked on each other.

"When we flooed in, we heard you all talking, so we figured we'd go and chat up in someone's room as to not intrude or something. You finished yet?" Ron asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Sirius.

Harry glanced back and forth between Sirius and Lexi, but kept his mouth shut. _Smart bloke_, Charlie though, smiling.

"So, how's your father holding up?" Sirius asked, but kept his eyes firmly staring at Lexi.

Lexi shook her head angrily. She couldn't believe that he had just _given up_ like that. He had _still_ gotten out of telling her. He had _still_ managed to protect her, even if it was by accident. She stood up defiantly, and marched into the kitchen. She could see that Sirius was going to say something, so she quickly cut him off by saying, "I'm going to go make something for dinner, Sirius."

Lexi knew that the tone of her voice was light enough for the rest of the group to let it go, but the fact that she had called him 'Sirius' had hit home. He was hurt, and as mean as it was to say, she was glad that he was. Lexi was pissed, and she wanted him to know that.

Once in the kitchen, she leaned against a counter top and just breathed for a few moments. After she managed to push all of her anger at Sirius to the back of her mind, other fears started to well inside of her. She remembered when Charlie had held her hand when she had been talking to Sirius. Lexi remembered when he had comforted her when she was afraid, and she remembered how he made sure that she was somewhat included in what was going on, when his family ignored her.

Lexi's old fears were now completely surfaced. She had never been a trusting person. In fact, these last few weeks were some completely un-Lexi-ish, that she was almost shocked with herself. Her thoughts, though, did not stay on how she had trusted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so thoroughly, they immediately strayed back to Charlie.

Charlie.

She was terrified. Lexi knew all of these feelings that she had swirling inside of her were not a good thing. She had grown to by hyper-aware of almost everything that he did. The most un-natural part of the whole thing though, was that Lexi _barley knew him_. Lexi had met him three months ago, give or take, and she had spent all of about five days with him. _Um… what?_ Lexi knew she only had one course of action that she could take.

She had to distance herself. It was exactly what she had done in middle school and high school whenever she felt that she was getting too close to people. Why doesn't she have a best friend? Because she ran away every time someone got too close. The only people who were close enough to be considered 'close' friends were Johnny and Mark. They were her two older 'brothers'. They were her make-shift family, and every time that they would get too close she was become distant, so that they stayed at the _friends'_ stage, not _best-friends_ stage. Mark and Johnny were never boyfriend material, so that was never an issue for her.

While she was leaning up against the counter in the kitchen, a small part of her called out to her. _What if you didn't have to pull away? What if you let him get close? Would that really be so bad?_ Lexi immediately squashed the idea. Her head, like always, got in the way, and refused to even consider that possibility.

A sudden noise from the next room—which she registered to be laughter—snapped her out of her thoughtful mood, and she started rummaging in the cabinets looking for something to make for dinner.

"Golden, sparkling dragon scales," Lexi read out loud. She glanced left and right, _was that a joke?_ She shook her head, and stretched her arm deeper into the cupboard. She had been expecting oregano and garlic and vanilla. Instead she found bat ears, eye of newt, and gnargles' tongues.

"Okay, that's not weird or anything," she muttered, and quickly moved to the next cupboard.

Thankfully, this one had items that were more… normal. There were still a few hippogriff feathers and vampire teeth in containers—clearly labeled—but at least she found some salt and pepper.

Once she had scrounged up some meat and vegetables, she started making casserole. She knew that it was the most filling, and since she had so many people to feed, she figured it would be the best. That way people couldn't take too many seconds and thirds.

When she had mixed everything together, and poured it into the five casserole dishes that she found, Charlie walked into the room. All of her senses jumped on alert. A good percent of her wondered why she was bothering trying to keep her distance, but the other part of her won out and she kept herself turned away.

"What are you making?" Charlie finally asked.

"Oh, it's just a casserole. There wasn't exactly enough stuff in here for me to make something too fancy, so I figured that this would be best," she answered. She kept her voice clearly detached and unconcerned.

"Oh, that sounds good…" he trailed off, clearly confused that she hadn't said something sarcastic or given more information.

A long silence passed between them. Lexi was busying herself trying to figure out how on earth she was supposed to use the sort-of oven, while Charlie stood in the doorway assessing her.

Finally he walked over to her, and bent over her to press the necessary buttons. Lexi's breath caught, as she felt his closeness. He backed away though, once he was finished turning it on for her. "Thanks," she said, as she slid the dishes into the oven. Lexi refused to look at him, as she made her way over to the sink to start cleaning.

It had always been easy for her to distance herself from people. For some reason, it was _way_ harder to do that with Charlie. Lexi somehow knew that if she looked at him all of her strength would go out the window and she would just keep trying to get to know him; to get closer to him.

"Uh… is something wrong?" he finally asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked, still cleaning.

Charlie snorted behind laughter, "was that supposed to be a funny American joke?"

"No, that was a question."

"Odd question then, I guess, because most of the time, when people are friends, they don't completely give them—their friend—the, uh, 'cold-shoulder'."

Lexi turned and rolled her eyes, "I'm not giving you the, 'cold-shoulder'."

Charlie raised his eyebrow at her, "well, you could have fooled me."

Lexi stared for a split second longer than she should have, and turned back to wash the dishes.

Another silence descended on them, and this time, Charlie walked right over to her, and pulled himself up, so that he was sitting on the counter directly next to the sink. He swung his legs back and forth as if the silence wasn't creeping him out.

Charlie knew, from being around her, that acting so neutral in a clearly uncomfortable situation would make her mad at him. He was fine with that. Charlie just wanted her to talk to him, and tell him what was going on.

Lexi could tell that he was doing it on purpose. Charlie was _purposefully_ pissing her off, and for every second that he swung his legs back and forth, her posture slowly tensed, until she was almost sore with the amount of time her muscles had been clenched. "What?" she finally snapped, looking over at him.

Charlie just grinned down at her, in a maddening way that she wished she could slap of his face.

"What?" she asked again, glaring at him.

His face turned innocent as he said, "Well, gee, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. What would give you the idea that something was up?"

Lexi's eyes narrowed. He was throwing the arguments that she had had before back at her. "Clearly, you are pissing me off for a reason, so spill."

"Pissing you off, me?" he asked.

Half of her was ready to strangle him, while the other half was falling harder and harder for him. _This isn't natural_ she kept telling herself. _I don't know him that well._ This was also not really true though. He wasn't exactly a secret-keeper. Everything about him, he was willing to share. It was weird for her, but it was cool that he trusted her enough to tell her stuff.

Thankfully, Fred and George walked in right before she could do something she would undoubtedly regret later. "Oi, what are you two up to?"

"Were you going to snog or something, should we leave?" The other twin asked.

Lexi felt her face blush slightly, as she turned towards them, "No, we were finished." The twins raised their eyebrows at each other, and she realized how that must have sounded. "I _meant_ that we're done talking. God, you assume _way_ too much."

"Sirius is looking for you I think," Harry said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mm, food," Ron said, looking around for the source.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating, Ronald?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

Ron feinted hurt, "hey, I'm not eating right now, am I?" he asked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and walked through the kitchen to the archway leading to the upper floors.

"So when do we eat?" Ron asked.

"Soon, I think…" Lexi said, glancing at the oven. "I'm not really sure how your oven works, but if its anything like my oven, it will be a good half hour or so."

"Well, why don't we just use some magic or something to cook it up?" Ron asked.

"Well, one, because your mother isn't here, and she's going to eat with us, and two, because the oven works just as well," Lexi answered.

"But—" Ron started.

"She's right, Ron," Charlie said. Lexi glanced over, but, of course, his eyes caught hers immediately. For the first time that Lexi had known him, she looked down first, almost shyly. Charlie was shocked, but hid it well.

"Where is he? Sirius, I mean," Lexi asked Harry.

"Oh, um, probably in the little room upstairs," he answered, flustered. Harry had noticed the look passed between Charlie and Lexi and was confused by it.

"Alright," Lexi said. It took all of Lexi's self control to not look back at him.

*****

The man sat in his fancy-shmancy desk chair, staring out the windows. It had been three days sine the man had called him, and he had said _"no contact until I make contact you again."_

It had been three days since then, and he was starting to get antsy. Guilt was starting to eat away at his insides, as he fully understood what he had gotten into. Granted, it wasn't _entirely_ his fault that he ended up in this position, but he still took most of the blame.

He gazed out the window recalling her face; the reason that he was doing exactly what he was doing.

The man just about fell out of his chair when his phone rang, cutting the silence. He tried his hardest, not to sound too eager as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Where is she?" he asked.

"Have you contacted her?" the man asked.

"I want to know where Amara is," he said instead.

"I told you, you will see your girlfriend when you give me necessary information to get your little friend there," the man said.

"I haven't talked to her at all, not let me talk to Amara," he seethed.

"Now, now, Mark, you could have stopped us before. _She_ stopped you from protecting your girlfriend, so don't yell at me," the man said.

Immediately Mark's guilt pooled in his stomach, and he cursed Lexi over and over again. This was her fault, he was sure. After all the man told Mark it was her fault… right?

Mark's muddled brain tried to work out what to do. "Now, how much do you want Amara back?"

Mark knew he didn't have to answer the question; it was obvious by how desperate he was to do anything for this man, "A lot," he said anyway.

"Now, since you want her back so badly, how hard are you going to try to make contact with Lexi?" the man asked.

"I'll figure it out," Mark answered.

"Excellent," the man purred.

"I'll contact you next time I am in need of your assistance," the man said briskly, and hung up.

As soon as the man was off the phone, Mark stood up and the fog that always seemed to come over him whenever he talked to this guy lifted slightly. Brianna and Joe had been fighting this fight longer than he had been alive. Surely they have some idea as to where she is. If not, they could pool money and find out a way to find her.

This was her fault, and Mark swore on his life, that he would do everything in his power to get Amara back.

Even if he had to kill Lexi to do it.

**So, pieces of the puzzle are **_**sort of**_** falling into place… I think. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Hello?" Mrs. Weasley whispered from the front door. Lexi turned and saw her framed in the doorway squinting at her. Lexi had never had the misfortune of actually meeting Mrs. Black, who—she has been told—screams and whines whenever someone in the front hallway gets too loud.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley, I was just going up to talk to Sirius," Lexi said by way of greeting.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to freeze on the _Sirius_ part of her welcome. _Wait… does she already _know_ about him being my dad?_ She wondered. Then she realized that she was being paranoid. Really, the first thing that she thinks about is whether or not he's her dad? Jumpy, much? "Really… well how about we eat first; you go on down to the kitchen and I'll go and grab Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"Um… yeah, sure," Lexi answered, turning away to head back towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley waited until Lexi had walked down the three stairs and walked through the door to the kitchen, before she turned and marched upstairs looking for Sirius.

After searching most of the rooms, she finally found him in the room that had his family tree spread over an entire wall. "You know, I never knew you were still…" he trailed off as he realized that it was Mrs. Weasley in the doorway, and not Lexi.

"You told her," she stated.

"Naturally, she _is_ my daugh—wait a moment, are you trying to tell me that you already _knew_ that we were related… AND YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS?" he thundered.

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "of course I knew, you _were_ the one to set it up; it wasn't that hard to figure it out."

Sirius' voice got deadly, "Why did you bring her here."

"Why? Because Lucius is after her, that's why! Because she isn't safe anywhere else, that's why! Because someone has to give her back her magic, that's why! You heard the prophecy, too, Sirius; you _know_ she needs it to save herself!"

Sirius' voice was still low as he said, "What do you think I have been trying to do for these past eighteen years?"

"Well, I'm sure that you have been trying to stay alive since you were sent to _Azkaban_, but other than that, you do _nothing_," Mrs. Weasley bit out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" He snapped.

"HELP HER FOR GODS SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"_Have you been listening to what I've been saying_?" Sirius' voice quieted a bit, as if he were talking to a naughty child.

"Of course I have, but you haven't been saying all that much. Well if what you say is true, and that you haven't been able to think up _any_ solution for the past _eighteen years_ then you better just accept your daughter's death," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Sirius knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't actually mean that; she was just trying to piss him off to make him think harder, and actually do something proactive. "Of course I've thought up an idea… it's just almost impossible."

"Try me," Mrs. Weasley snarled.

Sirius looked smug as he responded, "Kidnap Lucius; make him undo what he did to her."

"What are you going to tell her about her mother?" Mrs. Weasley asked, quieter, holding back an eye-roll. _Obviously_ that would be a great plan but, as he said, it was impossible. Hence the change of subject, so she wouldn't… accidentally… dismember him for his arrogance.

Sirius' eyes glazed over for a second before he recovered, and said fiercely, "She died, Molly. She died saving people; she was—is—a hero. What do you mean what am I going to _tell_ her?"

Mrs. Weasley looked pityingly at Sirius, "I'm so sorry about her."

Mrs. Weasley's voice was low and quiet. It made Sirius angry that she felt that she had to say she was _sorry_. Why the hell is she apologizing? Did _Molly_ kill her? No. Did _Molly_ try and kill Lucius? No. So why is she apologizing? "Let's go," he said.

Sirius walked past Mrs. Weasley and made his way down to the kitchen.

"… so then Johnny runs over to Mark and yells, 'Dude! It's in my pants!" Lexi said through tears. Everyone at the table was almost in tears as they laughed at Lexi's story.

"Man, I have to meet these guys," Fred wheezed out.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, severe.

"Lexi was telling us about her friends from the muggle world, mum," Ginny said, still laughing.

"Well, really, your food's going to get cold. Start eating," she said, obviously flustered.

With Sirius and Mrs. Weasley in the room, and their cold, angry demeanor, the happy aura around the table dissipated. "What's wrong," Lexi asked, lowering her fork.

"Nothing, why would think something's wrong? Does it _look_ like something is wrong?" Mrs. Weasley trilled. If her voice didn't give her away, the breathy run of questions did.

Lexi raised her eyebrow, and her casserole slid of her fork onto the plate. She turned her head over to Sirius looking to see if he would give her an answer, but his face was averted.

"Sirius," Lexi half-asked half-said.

He still didn't look at her.

She bit her lip, and then finally asked, "Dad?"

At the title, his head slowly raised to meet her gaze. "We'll talk later; it's not a big deal."

Lexi's eyes narrowed. She knew when she was being buffered, and she hated it. She wasn't _fragile_. She didn't need to be _protected_. "Really, it doesn't _look_ like nothing," Lexi said.

"Funny how that happens sometimes, isn't it?" Sirius said smiling.

"No," Lexi said, her voice hard.

Sirius just smiled, and dropped his head to look at his food. The smiled didn't last two seconds, though, proving how fake it was. Lexi stabbed angrily at her food, slowly simmering.

Lexi tried hard to stay mad at him and Mrs. Weasley. She really did. The problem was, though, was that she could be horrible at staying mad at people. Even though she would convince herself over and over again that they were being annoying and stupid, and that she should be angry at them, it didn't last. In fact, only about five minutes later, her focus was diverted when Ginny started telling her about Diagon Alley.

Lexi forgot all about her anger, and started laughing, even.

_"Honey, I'm home," Mark said smiling, quoting a movie._

_He hung up his coat in the front closet, and walked back to his office to put his brief case down. Mark looked around, realizing that Amara still hadn't responded to him yet. _

_"Amara," he called._

_He made his way back to the bedroom, looking around to see if maybe she was taking a shower. Not in the office, not in the living room, not in the bathroom. Mark realized he didn't check to see if she had just gone out. He started towards the front hall to see if her keys were still on the hook. As he made his way through the kitchen to the front hall, he noticed a note on the table. _

_"Mark,_

_I know that you love me, I love you too. You have to forgive me, and please, please, please don't come looking for me. I know that he's coming, and I know that I should have told someone, but I couldn't. He said that he would kill you. He really did. I just… well I just _can't_ lose you. He will probably call for a ransom of some kind. You _cannot_ give in. I know that we aren't married, and I know that we aren't engaged. I know that we are just dating, and I told him that. Not that I don't want to get married… if I get out of this. _

_But overall, this is my will I guess. If something happens to me, everything that I own goes to you. My family will probably want some money or something, and you can give them some. But really, what I want overall, as my last testament is: you _must_ promise that if something happens to me, you will find someone else. Do not mourn me for the rest of your life. I'm going to go to heaven. I'm going to see my sisters and mother. Please remember that. _

_Love always,_

_Amara"_

Mark had to grip the wall in his lonely apartment as the memory of her leaving overpowered him. He couldn't believe that it had only been a week since she had left. Mark could have sworn that it had been longer. As he stumbled into the kitchen, he realized that he was crying.

What seemed like hours later, Mark found himself on his bed, staring at a picture of Amara. He had taken it two years ago, when Lexi, Amara and himself had all gone to Hollywood. Amara had always wanted to go, and since Lexi somehow knows a few stars, she introduced them to Amara and himself. The picture was beautiful; not because she had taken a pose, but because of how free she was. It was a picture of her laughing at something Lexi had said. Her head was tilted back slightly, and her eyes danced with happiness.

Mark started when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. "What?" he asked sourly.

"Ah, reminiscing I see?" the man asked.

"Is there an update?" Mark asked, sitting up straighter; suddenly alert.

"Naturally," he answered.

Mark waited a few seconds, before his impatience got the better of him, "well?"

Mark could almost _hear_ the man on the other end smiling as he said, "She's at the safe house, and you need to make contact some how. No evidence says she has any idea. Go now."

"…are you going to tell me where the safe house is?" Mark asked, barely concealing his anger.

"Grimmauld Place, number twelve. You won't find it right away, it's magically hidden. If—and I'm stressing the '_if'_—you get in, make contact, and then report it back to me. Understood?"

"Yes," Mark answered tightly. He slowly rose, and put the phone back on the cradle. _I will find you, and you _will_ help get Amara back_.

Ever so slowly, the door eased open, and the man looked around to see if the commander had left anyone inside to guard his office.

No one.

"Eccellente," the man whispered in Italian.

Once inside, he allowed himself to really look around the place. Normally when he came here, it was strictly for business. Not that this encounter _wasn't_ for business, but right now, since the commander wasn't here, he could take in the place.

The pictures that hung on the wall gave no indication of the man that worked there. They were all pictures pertaining to work or to flying. That was the only personal information that the man knew about the commander: he loved to fly.

There were four different plants in the room: a tall baby schefflera in the corner that was probably about five feet tall, plus the pot it was held in. Hanging up, in front of one of the windows was a bushy estate fern, with dark green leaves that fell over the brown pot it was in. The other two plants were unidentifiable to him; he was by no standards a plant expert.

"Ah, enjoying the plants I see?" the commander asked. The man whirled around, putting a hand to his chest. If it had been anyone else, the man would have already lunged at them with a deathly tackle.

"Comandante," the man murmured.

"The one and only," the commander said, smiling.

"Eh, the men… the others… are they… here?" the man struggled out.

"Really, Raffaele, you don't have to be so nervous."

"You are going to end this war that has killed my parents," Raffaele said proudly, "of course I am nervous."

"I'm not the only one ending it you know, there are about two hundred other people on our side," the commander said, almost shyly.

"What is it you have me do now?"

"Now, you need to get to Grimmauld Place. I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen there," the commander said.

Raffaele knew though, that the translation for 'I have a…feeling' actually was 'I have inside information that I can't tell you about.'

"On my way, comandante," Raffaele said.

"Good," he answered, the commander already onto the next problem.

While at the table, Lexi felt it.

It was the feeling that she got whenever something bad was about to happen. Call it intuition, call it premonition, whatever. All Lexi knew, was that it had never been wrong before. Ever.

While everyone around her kept talking, she slowly made her way over to the front door, and peaked out the window. Nothing.

Not yet, anyway.

As she waited, someone came up behind her, "what's up? Our conversation was so boring that looking at an empty street is more exciting?"

"No, Charlie, something's going to happen, can't you feel it?" she asked, her eyes locked on the street outside.

"No, I think that you have a wee bit of an overactive imagination," Charlie said. Charlie didn't fool her though, by the tone of his voice, Lexi knew that he knew something.

She turned and stared up at him, "what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I mean, you better tell me what's going on, or I swear, I will—"

But before she could finish her sentence, a loud crack came from outside, and Lexi recognized it immediately.

Before she even registered what she was doing, she was out the door and looking around before her eyes focused on a very familiar face.

"Mark," Lexi called happily.

"Lexi," he called back.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi, in her state of euphoria of seeing her old friend, failed to realize that no one was supposed to know where she was, or where the safe house was.

"Coming to see you of course," he said smiling down at her.

"Cool, I haven't talked to you in, like, forever," she said smiling.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" he said smiling.

"Have you talked to Johnny recently?" she asked.

Lexi saw his smile falter slightly, almost as if he were hiding anger of some kind. Lexi immediately dismissed it though, because Mark, Johnny and she were friends. _Good_ friends. "No, I haven't."

Lexi sighed, "That's a shame, and I haven't talked to him in forever either."

Charlie slowly walked out the door, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the man in front of Lexi.

If Charlie had to guess, he was probably about 21 or 22 years old, and he was hiding something. Charlie also guessed that Lexi was forcing herself to be ignorant of it, because he was one of her best friends. Something wasn't right.

"Hello," Charlie said.

Normally, he would never force his company on someone, but right now, something was in the air, tingling. Charlie could feel it now; he could feel what Lexi had been talking about earlier. Something was going to happen, and this guy had something to do with it.

"And you are…?" the man asked.

"Oh, Charlie, this is Mark, Mark this is Charlie," she quickly introduced.

Charlie saw whatever he was hiding fade for a second, as he slipped into his brotherly protective mode over Lexi. "Hello," Mark said.

"Charlie…" Lexi faltered, as she distinguished another crack nearby.

Charlie immediately pulled out is his wand, and he noticed that Mark had done the same. Charlie positioned himself so that Lexi was between himself and where they had heard the loud _crack_ from moments before.

Lexi, though, was not paying attention to the man that had just appeared out of nowhere, her eyes were locked on the wand that Mark was holding. She hadn't even thought about the fact that he was a wizard before when he apperated, but now, seeing the wand, she realized, "you're a wizard, too?" Lexi asked in shock.

"Now's not really the time to talk about that, Lexi," Mark said smiling.

Someone, they couldn't see who, slithered out from the shadows, a wand in front of their body. The man finally broke the silence, asking, "Chi sono voi?"

"Sorry, English only, mate," Charlie said, faking friendliness.

Before the man could translate, Sirius ducked out the front door, and paused as his eyes zeroed in on Mark. Lexi saw the look and immediately held up her hands. "Don't worry Sirius, it's only Mark. He's a friend of mine," she said.

"Really, a friend," Sirius said dubiously, "How'd he get here?"

"Well, I think you call it apperating or something?" Lexi asked.

"He apperated, huh, well that's convenient, how did he know to come here?" Sirius asked, his voice still calm and even, but with an undercurrent of protectiveness and anger.

Lexi faltered, realizing that she didn't know either. _How _did_ he know where to go?_

Lexi glanced over at Mark, who glanced back, "Someone spotted you around here, and since I've been looking for you, I decided to check it out."

For some reason—Charlie had no idea what it was—but for some reason, Lexi swallowed that horrid lie. Charlie didn't trust this guy any more than he trusted Lucius Malfoy.

"Who are you?" the man in the shadows finally spoke up.

"Excellent question, who are you?" Sirius asked, turning to the man.

"Sirius Black," the man said, surprised. He then switched to Italian, and said, "Il comandante lo ha transmesso." _The commander sent me_.

"You know him?" Sirius asked taken aback.

"Sì, sono qui proteggere la ragazza," _yes, i came to protect the girl,_ the man responded, still in Italian.

Sirius glanced at Mark, knowing that Mark was the one this man was sent to protect against. "Don't…" Sirius was about to say 'don't kill him' but realized that if they heard him say that, they would freak out, and he would have to start explaining. Instead, he dusted off his Old Italian, and prayed that he had it right when he said "Nonlo uccida."_ Don't kill him_.

The man nodded, and turned his gaze back on the threesome in the middle of the road.

"Okay, I speak French and Spanish and know Latin, so I could make _some_ of that out. What were you guys just talking about?" Lexi asked.

"He works for a group that I work for. Long story short, he's on _our_ side, so lower your wands." Sirius emphasized _our side_ as if to prove that someone _wasn't_ on _our side_. Lexi shot him a confused stare, but Sirius looked away before she could ask questions.

"Come on, you two need to come inside. I know you probably want to talk to your… _friend_… but we have other planning to do."

Lexi stood stubbornly, not budging. Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the house, "No, Charlie, leave me alone."

"Son ami est dangereux," _your friend is dangerous,_ the man said, speaking to Lexi in French.

"Qui," _who,_ Lexi asked.

"Cet home," _that man_, the man said, angling his head towards Mark.

"Non," _no, _Lexi said, shaking her head.

"Oui, s'il vous plait, il est son ennemi," _yes, please, he is your enemy, _the man pleaded.

Lexi just turned around and followed Charlie up the stairs into the house. At the top of the stairs though, she ducked her head back out and waved goodbye to Mark.

Mark turned his glare on the man in front of him, "She's my only chance."

"No, she is not," the man answered.

"Raffaele, you know as well as I, the consequences are great," Mark whispered.

"He has truly changed you, no? You believe it his her fault, no? You are weak if you have succumbed so easily to his beliefs."

"She's gone," Mark said angrily.

"Enough," Sirius said, stepping between the two men. "You have a choice, Mark, and if you make the wrong one, we, Raffaele and myself, will not hesitate to kill you."

Mark's mouth twitched up into a smile, "and risk hurting your dearest daughter's feelings?"

Sirius' face hardened, "If you even _think_ that you can bait me with your sorry talk, think again. You bloody hell, haven't earned _my_ respect, and when she knows what kind of monster you are, you won't have her respect either."

"It's her fault, so if _you_ think that I feel _any_ remorse for her _at all_ you have another thought coming," Mark's voice was sour, and Sirius could see the desperation behind his act. He was weak; it was as simple as that. He was a pawn in a deadly game that was way over his head.

"Choose, or we will choose for you," Sirius said, still deadly quiet.

Mark closed his eyes and disapperated quickly. He needed a new plan, and fast. If whatever-his-name-that-is-giving-him-orders finds out, Mark knew that he would be screwed.

To his horror, though, when he opened his eyes to see his apartment, he saw a man, so intimidating, and so terrifying, that it was all Mark could do from screaming.

"You failed," was all the man had to say, before he raised his wand and pointed it at Mark's chest.

**Alright, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything other copywrited and published works. **

**My Italian is a little rusty, and so is my French, but I hope I got it right. I put in the translations, that was what the **_**italics**_** were for. **

**Review if you so choose.**

**-Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Okay, now I've had enough," Lexi said angrily. Sirius, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting on a couch, with Lexi in front of them glaring down at them, pacing.

Apparently, Mark and the other guy, Raffaele, had disapperated and it was all some big misunderstanding. Translation: it's a secret, and we can't tell you. Lexi was sick of their bullshit, and she sure as hell was _not_ letting them get away with it anymore.

"You're right, we've sheltered you for too long," Sirius said, glancing over at Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Lexi, you are safe, just let it go so that you don't get any deeper into this," Mrs. Weasley said gently. She then turned to Sirius and said angrily, "It was a misunderstanding, remember?"

"Like hell," Lexi snapped, then backtracked, "I mean—well, sorry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to snap at you—but really, I'm in the middle of something, and I don't know why, and _no one_ is telling me what's going on."

"Okay, sit down first," Sirius said. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to object, but Charlie waved her off, giving her a reassuring look.

Lexi stood for a few more seconds, just to prove how angry she was, before she finally sat, leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes.

"Almost a century ago, there were two families; wizard families, naturally. They both had two very different views about wizards' verses muggles. In fact, this feud ran so deep that it has been passed down, generation to generation, that's why they—we—are still fighting. One family, the Longbottoms, believed that wizards should protect muggles, and live in harmony with them; obviously, the other side believed that wizards and witches should show the muggles their power, and over power the muggles. This family was the Blacks.

My family and the Longbottoms used to be friends, but once they had this fight, one hundred and five years ago to the day, everything changed. The Longbottoms never wanted a fight, but they had to protect the muggles, that was their sole belief. To do so, they had to take down the Blacks. Anyway, battles upon battles, upon murders upon murders have been happening in secret since the day it had all started. It was ironic how Romeo and Juliet-escque it all started.

The Longbottoms never wanted this feud to continue. In fact, they continually tried to stop it, but nothing worked. They were stuck in this fight. So, after much debate, they asked for help. Immediately both sides started gaining followers and assistance. Nowadays, someone is either on the Longbottoms' side, or on the Blacks' side. It is very similar to the American belief that everyone is either Democrat or Republican. Everyone is one or the other—supposedly—and a person is immediately judged on whichever side they choose.

I am one of the leaders of the Longbottom side, which, many people have already pointed out as ironic, seeing as my family started the side I'm fighting against. Lucius Malfoy is very much an active member of the opposite side, but by far not the leader. I believe though, he has gone out to get revenge with his own club," Sirius said, "A death eater, a True Black—that's what they call themselves, those who believe that muggles are worth less then wizards—and starting his own club," Sirius shook his head, "Lucius sure has a lot on his plate right now."

Lexi stared at Sirius, shocked.

First, she was impressed by the fact that Sirius—her father—lead a very powerful group that was fighting to protect muggles.

Second, she was terrified by the fact that she had—not on purpose—gotten in the middle of a fight that had been lasting for over a hundred years.

Third, she was glad to have finally gotten some sort of an answer, even if it was one that could potentially mean death to her friends or herself.

"So, what just happened outside then?" Lexi asked.

Sirius looked down, and then looked back at her, "I'm not really sure…" he said trailing off. He was protecting her again. Lexi's eyes narrowed again, she though that they had gotten past the annoying protectiveness that everyone she met seemed to think that she needed.

"Dad, tell me the truth," Lexi snapped.

"Raffaele was sent by the commander… he works with me as the leader of the Resistance. That's what the Longbottoms labeled us as. It was once Rebels, but we decided that Resistance sounded cooler," Sirius said smiling.

_Such a guy_ Lexi though smiling.

"What about Mark?" Lexi asked.

"I don't think that he's on our side…" Charlie said, trailing off as he stared at her eyes hard, looking to see if he should continue. Charlie saw only questions, so he continued slowly, "In fact, I know that he works for Garrett," Charlie said.

"Garrett… wait," Lexi said, sitting straight up in her chair, "you don't mean Garrett Forest do you?"

Mrs. Weasley straightened, "how do you know him?"

"That's Brianna's brother," Lexi said, shocked.

*****

Raffaele slowly eased open the door to the commander's office, looking around and noticed the commander at his desk.

"Yes, Raffaele?" the commander asked. Raffaele was always surprised that the commander could do that. Raffaele knew that he made no noise, and the little noise that he did make could be anyone trying to get into his office.

"Commander, the man, I believe his name is Mark, was there," Raffaele reported.

The commander's head snapped up at the mention of Mark's name.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, his name is Mark."

The commander stood, and walked around the desk, "This could potentially turn into a problem."

"Do you require my assistance, commander?" Raffaele asked, confused at the commander's reaction.

"No, you can stay, I'll have Susie send you food and water," the commander said as he made his way down the paneled hallway into the sort-of reception area. "Susie, see if you can scrounge up some food and drink for Raffaele, would you?"

"Of course, sir," Susie answered quickly.

"If Deuce calls, tell him _he's_ in trouble, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that," Susie said, making her way to the kitchen to get food.

Once he made his way over to the disapperating room, he disapperated. It used to be an office, but he quickly nominated it the disapperating room. There was an emergency exit on the far wall, which could easily be cover for if someone—a muggle—wondered why people would come in and out of this room seemingly out of nowhere. There was a desk—unused—on the opposite wall, but that was the only furniture occupying this space.

Once he apperated, he found himself outside of a very familiar apartment.

The commander looked up and found the familiar balcony, with a white railing running around the perimeter of it. He used his wand to propel himself up to the third floor balcony. Once there, he slid his way close to the sliding glass door to peak inside.

Garrett Forest, his well known adversary, was glaring down at a crippled Mark Mathews. _"Crucio!"_ he saw Garrett mouth.

The blood curdling scream he was expecting didn't come. The commander saw Mark's mouth open wide, and he also saw pain twist his features, but he could hear nothing. The commander quickly took stock of the room looking for anyone else who had been hurt. The coffee table was a mess of splinters, and there were no pictures left hanging on the walls in this room. Glass and picture frames littered the floor like confetti.

All of the furniture was upside down, or in shambles. It was hard to decipher what kind of room this was supposed to be. The over-turned couch in the opposite corner made him assume a living room of some kind.

_"I will not kill you this time, asset, but you _will not_ fail me again, understood?"_ the commander could see Garrett telling Mark.

_"Just don't… hurt… Amara…" _Mark gasped out; the commander could still hear nothing.

Amara. That gave him some clarity. Amara would change Mark, that was a fact. If Amara was in danger, Mark would turn into the devil if someone told him it would get him Amara back.

_New Mission: Get Amara_. The commander thought. Plans were already forming, as he started scheming. He knew, after he used a quick charm to scan for anyone else in the building that Amara was not here. The commander also knew that Mark would not bring up Amara if her position was not already compromised. This only lead to one conclusion for the commander: Amara had been kidnapped.

If the Resistance could get Amara back for Mark, and if Mark turned to his side that was just one more person to help fight and win this God forsaken war.

*****

A table was set in a large, darkened room, only about six feet in diameter, and should have only been able to fit ten people or so. It was dwarfed, though, by the thirty or forty men and women that surrounded it. They were all wearing dark cloaks that covered their heads. No one knew who anyone was. Of course if they had all taken off their hoods, a few people would undoubtedly recognize each other, but Deuce had insisted that no one recognize anyone else, so that no one could have prejudices about who was speaking.

Plans were being made, and maps were being drawn up for a new mission that needed completing. _"…soon, preferably,"_ Deuce had said, dryly.

The only way into the top-secret meeting was if you had a card signed by either Deuce or Commander. They were both the leaders of the Resistance. Of course, no one actually knew their _real_ names, none of them here were that far up the food chain.

The sort-of leader of this group had been dubbed Cricket. Cricket was now pointing out tunnels and passage ways that would have to be crossed by foot—no magic, or else. Teeter and Holder were going to be the ones who actually did the 'rescuing' of this young woman. Her name was known to no one. They referred to her as the Prize. This was the title given to anyone that they were to save or rescue, etc.

If anyone found out any personal information, or was somehow emotionally attached to The Prize, then there were immediately cut out of the mission. No one could hinder them in any way, and having emotional ties, would definitely hinder a mission.

Teeter and Holder slowly stood as they walked to Cricket to receive their packets. The information inside of these packets were so top secret, that if anyone even brushed against them—that weren't allowed to see them—they would be killed instantly. Only Teeter and Holder could hold them. Once their mission was completed, the files would automatically disintegrate, so that no one could find out what it was.

"There will be five more on your six, and seven more waiting as back up," Cricket announced. "Deuce has said, anyone willing to go by the code names: Greyhound, Pussycat, Willow, Flash, Turmoil, Destruction and Idle will be the back up, Burn, Figure, Strappy, Banner and Rolly will be on Teeter and Holder's six."

"Greyhound," a man in a black cloak said, raising his hand.

This was how the sorting went; people around the room would call out names as they chose. Everyone knew it wasn't the _name_ that they were volunteering for; really, it was whether they wanted to risk their life for the cause.

"Pussycat," a man in a green cloak called. From under the hood of his cloak, the men and women could see the small smile that danced around his face at the code name

"Willow," a woman in a deep purple called.

"Flash," someone else called.

"Turmoil,"

"Destruction,"

"Idle,"

Once all of the names were taken, the group all went into the next room. Burn, Figure, Strappy, Banner and Rolly had already been chosen, and they followed as well. Once in the next room, Cricket gave them the maps and designated routes they were to follow.

"You know where the weapons room is move out at 0300 hours tomorrow," Cricket called.

The planning room was connected by a large room filled with cots lined up like a hospital ward. Once everyone had settled down, Teeter set his alarm to 0200 hours so that they would be able to go into the weapons room and get ready before their mission.

Flash held his breath, as he waited. This was his first mission, for he had only joined two weeks ago. The rigorous training Deuce and Commander had put him through—not that he had actually met the Commander or Deuce, but they were the ones that ultimately passed them—to make sure he wasn't a spy was difficult, but well worth it.

This was Willow's first mission also. She had never been on a mission of any kind, and she was by no means a fighter. When she had gone through her training and the trainer was very hard on her. She wasn't directly trained by Deuce and Commander, no one was. They simply looked over the report that Trainer would give them, and say yes, or no.

Willow was disappointed that Deuce had not recognized her, but seeing as her husband thought she was dead, it was no surprise.

_Sirius, you had better have kept our daughter safe, or I will kick your ass when I see you next._ That was the last thought Willow had before she drifted off.

*****

"I want to help," Lexi said, after a brief silence passed around the room.

"Not bloody likely," Sirius said darkly.

"You told Charlie a few days ago that this connected to me some how, that I had inadvertently gotten myself in the middle of a war. It the first time that I met you, do you remember that?" At his nod, Lexi continued, "Well, since I somehow ended up in the middle, I'm _going_ to help."

"No, you're not," this time it was Mrs. Weasley dismissing her offer.

"Come on, I'm older than _half_ of your kids, and I've heard _plenty_ of stories about what they've been through, what's the problem?"

"Do _you_ have magic? Do _you_ know how to use a wand? Do _you_ know how to protect yourself? No, you don't, that's why you can't," Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

Lexi stood and shook her head back and forth. "You know, you say that you're fighting for a side to protect muggles, and have wizards and muggles be equal, but you sure as hell aren't acting like you believe that. Just because I don't have _magic_ and just because I'm not a _witch_ doesn't mean I can't do something. God, you say that you aren't better than muggles, but listen to what you're saying!"

Charlie and Sirius raised an eyebrow, seeing her point. Mrs. Weasley, though, wasn't giving up, "I'm trying to protect you. I did _not_ say that I'm better than you in _any_ way. I simply _don't_ want you killed."

"Really, so your previous statement, _"No, you don't, that's why you can't"_ wasn't supposed to be discriminating in anyway. Oh, and by the way, yes, I could do something. I _know _things. I could get past Brianna and Joe's walls and find out about Garrett, I bet you couldn't do that. I could go and talk to Amara—Mark's girlfriend—to try and get her to sway him to be on our side. I could go and talk to Johnny, I'm sure he's probably a wizard too, seeing as _every other_ person that I know is a wizard."

"Oh excellent plan, so you just want to waltz into your old house and ask for favors? They'd kill you! And then you want to walk on into _Mark's_ house and ask his girlfriend to persuade Mark to change sides? He'd kill you! Do you _have_ a death wish?"

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "Fine, you don't have to approve what I do, Mrs. Weasley, but that doesn't mean that I don't plan on doing something anyway."

Mrs. Weasley faltered, and glanced over at Sirius. "What about Lucius," she whispered to him.

Sirius stared at Lexi, his brain trying to come up with some way to fix this.

Lexi just shook her head, and made her way up to the room she had been sharing with Ginny.

*****

Lucius had been assigned the tactful job of stopping the Resistance from reaching Amara. He called up all of his former allies, and waited. Samuel and Gregory flanked him on either side as the seconds ticked by. After three minutes exactly, a knock came the door.

Gregory took this as his cue, and made his way stealthily to front door. The depressing design of the house made him smile. This was it. His family had been fighting for centuries, and he swore that he would fight this war until his death. He also swore that he would finish it.

He opened the door, only to reveal thirty-seven people waiting on the front lawn. Gregory turned, and led the group into the dining room. When they entered, Lucius and Samuel were talking quietly, and looked very important. Gregory was impressed at the show that he was putting on. Many of the people in the room got the impression that Lucius was the true leader of the True Blacks, and that almost made Gregory choke with laughter.

Gregory, himself, was the leader of the True Blacks. Garrett answered to him even. No one knew for his own safety, but it was all the same to him. It amused him greatly that Lucius thought that the pseudo-persona Gregory had created was less than him.

"What do you have for us, Lucius?"

"I am in very close contact with the leader of the True Blacks," Lucius started, and Gregory had to bite his lip to hold back a smile. "He has given me a very important role that he assures me could be the turn of the war for us."

A few murmurs ran around the table, and the excitement jumped a few notches. "What's the mission?"

It was true, that this mission was important. Gregory knew that Amara meant, and knew that the group that was being lead to get Amara had Alexi Black's mother in it. He, unfortunately, just didn't know which one she was.

"We must protect a house that holds a prisoner, the directions are on the maps," Lucius said, absentmindedly waving his hands as maps and plans appeared in front of each person seated around the table.

"Who goes?" someone asked.

"All that want to, I suppose," Lucius said, although everyone could hear what he actually meant: _"All that want to live_".

"Very well," one said.

"When do we leave?"

"Twenty minutes," Lucius answered, "Then disapperate to the designated points, and wait for the signal. Once the signal is given, make your way to the designated positions. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Excellent, leave," Lucius said, as he turned back to talk to Samuel and Gregory. Before Lucius could open his mouth to start talking, though, someone came up and tentatively asked,

"Have you ever met the Leader?"

Lucius debated slightly, then said, "not in person, no." That made Gregory smile widely, but quickly wiped it off his face when Lucius turned around. Gregory had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't the Leader right now, he was just a man.

Once everyone had gone, he looked at Samuel and said, "Make sure they do everything right. I don't want this failure on my shoulders."

Samuel nodded and disapperated.

Lucius turned to Gregory as if sizing him up.

"Do you know who the Leader is?"

"No," Gregory answered.

Lucius stared at him a few moments longer, and then said, "I need you to go and report to a Mr. Garrett Forest. Not in person, you need to find a way to contact him. Tell him the news, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Gregory said.

Gregory smirked as he disapperated, wondering what information Garrett had for him.

**Again, I don't own any thing Harry Potter related. **

**So I didn't actually realize how far off the plot line this fanfiction was going to be, but I _think _it's still working. **

**Review if you so choose. **

**-Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Cassidy stared at the e-mail on her screen not ready to comprehend what she was reading. _The commander is dead. Tell me who he is, and you will not be harmed. Try to run or contact _anyone_ in Europe, and you will be killed. You have been notified. _

Immediately her first action would be to call him, and see if he was okay. Unfortunately, they said that she would be killed. As much as she didn't believe that they were watching her every move, she didn't want to risk it... yet.

"Someone has to have heard from him recently," Cassidy said out loud, trying to suppress her slowly building panic.

She stood straight, her legs sending her rolling chair flying behind her. On auto-pilot, she walked into the adjacent office and looked for Cameron.

"Cassidy, what's up?" he asked.

Cassidy did her best to hide the fear that was slowly escalating, "Nothin' much. I was just wondering if you'd heard from Jo- I mean 'the commander' recently." Cassidy had _almost_ slipped. There were only two rules at their office building. _Never_ say the commander's name out loud, and always have a cell phone on and handy.

"Nope, I haven't heard from him in," he glanced at his computer screen, "about a week, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just hadn't heard from him in a while either, but I was just wondering what was going on over there."

"I know, the suspense is insane," Cameron said smiling.

Cassidy smiling, "Yeah... the suspense will get you every time."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. _I've dealt with this before; _someone_ has talked to him… I just have to find who_.

After asking _every single person_ in the office building, Cassidy was officially panicked. She made her way back to her desk and took deep breaths. _I'm missing something_.

Of course he wasn't dead; he couldn't be.

As she was thinking over everything that he had said when he talked to her last, her phone rang.

"Hello, how can I help you, do you need to b—" Cassidy started.

"You have one of two options."

"Um… who's this?"

"You can tell me where your boyfriend is, and then help kill him. There is the easy way and the hard way. Either way, you _will_ end up helping me."

"Like hell, I'll help you," Cassidy bit out.

"Ah, the hard way it is. I suggest you hide under the desk, or find something to cover your mouth. The gas that is being filtered into your building won't kill you… but it could _potentially_ do some damage."

"What the—"

Then she saw it. It looked like the air was shifting in places; like looking though a fuzzy lens. In the doorway, a man in a gas mask and all black stared at her, waiting to see what she was going to do.

Cassidy had thoughts of running, and thoughts of warning people, but the last thing that she remembered was a sweet smell and someone catching her before she fell off her chair.

*****

Lexi lay back on the soft, squishy bed, and stared at the ceiling. _I am an annoying teenager who thinks that the world revolves around me._ She realized. As the conversation—which was actually Lexi yelling at Mrs. Weasley and Sirius—replayed in her head, she realized how childish she acted. They obviously have a lot on their plate right now, and she was bothering them with her silly problems. _Ugh_. But really, why wouldn't they let her help? Everything that she said was _true_. But… _but I didn't have to yell at them about it…_

Moaning, Lexi rolled over to bury her face in her pillow. She kicked her feet and felt sorry for herself for a few minutes, before she felt all of her anger at herself disappear. Lexi sighed and rolled back over.

Lexi fought her stubborn nature, and made her way downstairs. The only way to get over whatever the hell was going on was to talk about it. Sitting in her room was obviously was not going to get her anywhere.

"Hello?" Lexi asked shyly.

"Lexi," Sirius said, almost relieved.

"Yeah… um… well… yeah… hi," she said.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the room, and a small part of Lexi was happy about that. Mrs. Weasley was nice and kind and warm, but she was the most over-protective person. Charlie was sitting across the room leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees. It was pretty obvious that they were in a pretty intense conversation.

"What's the matter is everything alright?" Sirius asked.

"Uh… yeah… I just had a question… or five," Lexi said, smiling.

Charlie looked over at Sirius, and then stood, "I'll head on over to the Ministry to see if I can find anything out." Then he left.

Lexi stared after him, and then glanced questioningly at Sirius.

"Well, Lexi," he started, looking nervous. Immediately, Lexi realized why. He thought that she was going to have another freak out about not being told everything.

"It's cool if it's classified or something," Lexi said, blushing in shame.

"Oh… yeah, sorry," Sirius said, feeling equally awkward.

"Um… so…" Lexi said, looking around the room.

"Er… do you still have questions for me?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah, well I was just wondering about that who-know-what or whatever you all talk about all the time. Why isn't that guy involved? I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that he was, like, the most powerful guy in Europe… or the world actually."

Sirius smiled, "His name is You-Know-Who, not who-know-what," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, well, you knew what I meant," Lexi said, waving him off.

Sirius got serious, as he said, "He has no idea about this fight; at least, that is what people are telling me." Sirius then smiled, as he said, "And besides, the True Black leader doesn't want to give up power to You-Know-Who."

"I guess that makes sense…" Lexi said, thinking.

Sirius studied her, "Listen, Lexi, everything that I've been telling you… many of the Resistance don't know… not many know the origins of this war, and not many know the popular names of these groups… you understand," Sirius said.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, blah blah blah, yeah I won't tell," Lexi said.

"Lexi," Sirius warned.

"No, I meant that. I won't tell anyone, promise," Lexi clarified.

"Good, just know that—"

_CRASH_

As soon as the loud bang from the hallway echoed through the hallways, the portrait of Mrs. Black was revealed. _"BLOOD TRAITORS IN THE MOST SACRED HOUSE OF BLACK, WHAT ARE THEY DOING? LEAVE YOU INSOLENT CREATERES, YOU HORRID, MUGGLE-LOVING—"_

Sirius ran to the hallway to see who had woken up his loving mother. "Shamus, what's the problem?"

"Sir," he said, his breathing ragged, "he knows, he knows, sir," Shamus put his hands on his knees and bent forward, trying to catch his breath, "she's there, sir, you don't understand, he knows, and they are walking into a trap, sir, you have to call them back!"

"Wow, calm down, what are you doing here? How did you get here? And what's going on?"

The man looked up, and Sirius staggered back. "Conner… I thought you were Shamus!"

"That's what I go by now, I guess if I was able to fool one of my best friends, the new look works," Shamus-Conner said.

Sirius laughed, and walked forward. Before he got all the way forward, though, he quickly asked, "Wait, what is it you were rambling about before?"

Immediately Shamus-Conner straightened and said, "You have to contact the commander! Garrett knows, and they set up a trap around The Prize."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder at Lexi who was looking at them confused. He shot her an apologetic look, and walked Shamus-Conner into a more private room to discuss whatever they were discussing.

Lexi sighed, and decided to make a plan on how to help them out.

*****

"Are you trying to tell me that she's _dead_?"

"I mean, sir, th-th-that I can't f-find her, s-sir."

"What do you _mean_ you can't _find_ her?"

"I-I me-mean, s-sir, that I ca-can't f-find her… a-anywhere in the-the building."

"GET THE GOD DAMNED WOMAN BACK INTO THAT BUILDING! AMARA, OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS, HAD BETTER BLOODY WELL BE THERE BY THE TIME I GET THERE! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR."

_Click_

_*****_

Raffaele spun back and forth in the commander's chair, waiting for some kind of news… or something to do. He had been sitting in the same position staring at the same wall for at least four hours, and it was getting old.

Suddenly out of no where, he heard a scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Raffaele recognized the voice as the nice secretary. Who was she yelling at?

Screams started erupting around the office, and people started yelling. "Everyone, get down, now," a calm voice said.

Raffaele had no idea what to make of the situation unfolding around him. As he sat in the commander's office, waiting patiently, chaos seemed to be rallying on the other side of the wall. He curiously made his way to the door that led to the glassed-in room. The room was square, with three walls of the police glass that was a mirror on one side, and a window on the other. Raffaele knew that the commander never used this room. The only reason that he kept it, was because Cassidy loved looking through the glass and being able to see people, without them seeing her.

Once the door was opened, Raffaele almost gasped in shock when he saw the source of the chaos.

Ten men in all black with pointed hats were blowing people out of the way on their way to the commander's office. Raffaele knew that there weren't that many wizards and witches in the building because the commander wanted to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

A women, who Raffaele vaguely recognized as a member of the commander's staff was leading the group with the pointed hats.

"Move or I will move you," she was saying to a business man firmly holding his ground.

"No," he said, and Raffaele recognized the voice as the man who had told everyone to get down.

He stubbornly held up his chin and waited for the blow that didn't come. Raffaele's head whipped to the side looking for the source of the spell that hit the woman.

Seven wizards burst into the room, their wands moving so fast they were hardly seen. Curse after curse, after spell after spell was shot back and forth between the groups. Raffaele hardly paid attention to the fight now, knowing that they would be able to hold their own for a few minutes. His vision immediately focused on all of the muggle bystanders

Three men were slumped against the far wall, having been blown by a spell. Three women were hiding under various desks… praying? Raffaele looked around looking for anyone else that was still hurt. The man who had defiantly stood up to the woman was protecting a woman behind one of the cabinets in the far corner.

To Raffaele's horror he had not seen the worst. There were ten or twelve muggles sprawled out behind the ten strangers oozing purple liquid or had broken bones or were deformed in some other way from some sort of spell.

"Who has sent you?" Someone yelled over the spells.

"We came for the commander!"

"Give him to us now!"

"Hand over the commander, and no one else shall be hurt!"

"Too bad, you just missed him," the leader of the men protecting the muggles shouted.

Raffaele saw one of the men protecting the muggles stare at him through the glassed in walls, and knew that they were trying to send him a message. _Protect the commander; tell him not to come to the office_.

Raffaele ran, he had no idea where he was going, but the commander was in serious trouble. _I'm screwed_, Raffaele thought as he apperated out of the building.

*****

Willow stood on the side of the group, as they made there way to their designated positions that Cricket had given them. She knew that there was going to be a trap, and she also knew that most of the people there with her were going to die because of it. She also knew that if she said anything, they would accuse her of being a spy for the other side, and more people would be killed.

So, dutifully, she walked side by side with people who she may never see again.

"Willow, here," Flash whispered to her.

She stood where he pointed, and waited patiently. Looking in all directions for this 'sign' that was supposed to appear for her, telling her to move.

As she waited, she started thinking, wondering if Sirius or 'the commander' would come and stop the trap from capturing too many lives. Unfortunately, even though she knew that Deuce was Sirius, she didn't know who 'the commander' was. From everyone that she asked, no one knew either of them. She was stunned, for she was sure that most of the men had seen or met Sirius before.

Ten minutes later, Willow still hadn't received her signal. She knew, after another ten minutes had passed, that something was very wrong. Willow ran to the next post, and saw the man lying sprawled out under the tree.

"Flash," she shouted.

Flash ran over, and was about to reprimand her for yelling out when they were supposed to be under-cover, when he saw Pussycat. "What happened to him?" Flash whispered.

"I don't know, but something's wrong, I can feel it. You've _got_ to pull these guys back… I… I think that it's a trap," Willow finally forced out.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Sir, I… it's been twenty minutes… no one has signaled me… he's passed out… I mean… put two and two together, sir," Willow said.

"Alright, you go and get everyone else, I'll get him somewhere safe, and then we'll all meet back here, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she said, and snapped up. She ran into the forest, hyperaware of everything around her.

As animals ran beside her, her senses snapped, thinking that she was being followed. Willow shook her head, and ran on.

Finally, she reached the next post.

Greyhound was holding his wand at her chest as she hid in the shadows. "Greyhound, it's me, Willow."

"What's wrong?" he asked, but didn't lower his wand.

"We think that it's a trap, Pussycat's down, and Flash is bringing him back to the base. We need to go find the others, will you help me?" she asked.

"A trap?" he asked.

"You haven't been signaled yet, right? Well neither have I. It's been twenty minutes, something is obviously wrong. We need to collaborate, and get the hell out of here before this place starts crawling with True Blacks. Come on," Willow said, motioning for him to follow her.

"Alright, I'll go this way. I know that Turmoil and Destruction are over here. You get the others, and we'll meet…"

"We'll meet over at Pussycat's post. Do you know where that is?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet there."

*****

The commander made his way along the darkly lit alleyway behind the broken down factory, trying to find a back way home. He knew that he should have just gone the normal way back to the building, but something in his gut told him that going that way would be suicide.

As he snuck along, he kept one hand on the wall to make sure that he knew where he was, with his other hand firmly clasped around his wand. Slowly, he made his way forward.

After what felt like an hour, he heard someone talking.

"Che cosa hanno fatto? È probabilmente guasto ormai. Che cosa se già vada indietro all'ufficio? Ciò è tutto il mio difetto!"

The commander couldn't understand what the man was rambling about, but he recognized that it was Italian, and that it was Raffaele. As the commander stumbled forward, he slowly gained speed.

"Raffaele," he finally called.

"Commandante," Raffaele asked.

"Yeah, I'm over here," the commander called.

"che cosa è accaduto?" Raffaele murmered.

"Oh, no, I'm fine... just a little out of it... I'm all good though," the commander said, although he had no idea what Raffaele had just asked him.

"Commandante," Raffaele said. Then, realizing that the commander wouldn't understand what he was saying, switched to his broken English, "Commander, there is men at the office. You can not go back, yes?"

"What? Who's there?"

"Men with pointed hats is looking for the commander," he answered.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, no one hurt."

"Good," the commander looked down. "Okay, you head over to Grimmauld place and see what's up over there, and I'll head back to the office to see if everyone's okay."

"No, you to go Grimmauld place, and I to go the office," Raffaele said firmly.

"What?" the commander asked. He never really liked using the 'I'm in charge, your not' voice, but it slipped out every now and then.

"I bring you to Grimmauld place, then I go to office. No complaints," Raffaele said, then preceded to apperate the commander to Grimmauld place.

*****

As Amara lay on the ground in the tunnel underneath the fortress that they had been keeping her in, she realized that the labyrinth of passages she was in were made for people only if they knew where going. The tunnels were created for escaping the fortress, but the only reason someone would head down there, would be if they actually knew where they were going. The maze had plenty of death traps and dead ends. The likelihood that Amara would find the right passage was one in a billion.

She stared up at the ceiling wondering if she could get far enough away, then yell to someone above her. She could hear people over her. People that she hoped were on her side, because if they were bad men, they would get her any second.

Somehow, they were always able to find her. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, they knew. It was eerie and scary.

Amara finally dragged herself upright, and made her way down the darkened passage-way, praying that she was going the right way.

**Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah… you know the drill. **

**Review if you would like to. **

**-Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELEVE

Lexi sat in her room going over everything that she had heard from Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. From what she could remember, Mark was _not _on their side… supposedly… Lexi still wasn't so sure that she believed them about that. Lexi had known Mark her entire life—for the most part, anyway—and Mark would never aide a cause like that.

She had decided that she was going to go and talk to Amara. That was the first course of action that she _knew_ that she had to do. Amara would know what was going on. Then, if she could somehow talk to Cassidy or Johnny, she could figure out more about the two different sides.

"Knock, knock," Charlie said, opening her door.

Lexi turned, and discreetly pushed her bag under her bed. "Oh, hey," she answered, not sounding particularly happy to see him.

Charlie raised an eye brow, "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Uh… no," she answered, although she didn't sound too sure of herself.

"Okay," he drew out the word, before walking over and sitting on the bed opposite her.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence, before he noticed her bag under her bed. "What's this rubbish?" he asked, leaning over to grab it.

"Nothing," Lexi knew she answered too quickly.

"I can use magic to get it, you know," he taunted.

Lexi just stared back at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Charlie leaned down to grab it again, but, again, Lexi pushed it back farther under the bed. Charlie sighed and pulled out his wand. With a small flick, the back soared into his outstretched hand.

Lexi uttered a small cry as she tried to grab it, but Charlie beat her to it.

He stared into the bag for a second before making any comment.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, a little bit louder.

"I don't—"

"Lexi," he cut her off. "Why have you packed a bag? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help," Lexi said, holding her chin up defiantly.

"By doing what," he asked calmly.

"I'm going to go and talk to people that I know that are involved."

"…and you thought that that would be safe. You thought that no one would worry if you just waltzed out of here with a bag?"

Lexi shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like to talk about the fact that other people seemed to be so worried about her. It made her feel like they thought she was really important or something. "Well… I figured everyone is already really busy, and—"

"—and they would just forget about you." he finished. The way he said it wasn't mean, but as if he understood what she was saying… which made it worse. He was acting like this happened to everyone; as if he had been in this situation too.

"Look, everyone thinks that they have to protect me from some guy, and they want me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs! Um… hello? Do you really think that I'm going to let you all risk your lives for… _me_? I mean… what have I done that's _so great_ that you are all going to go out and fight these crazy people and…" Lexi trailed off.

Charlie looked uneasy. She knew that she was getting into confidential territory, but really, they shouldn't be risking their lives for her! She had never, _ever_ done anything worth sacrifice.

"Charlie, what aren't you telling me?"

"Didn't you already say that you were okay with things being confidential?" He asked, somewhat innocently.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Don't answer a question with a question, first of all, and second, I'm okay with things being confidential if the things aren't about me. If they_ are_ about me, then no I'm not okay with them being confidential. I have a right to know."

"Who were you going to go see?" Charlie asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

Lexi sighed, "Cassidy, Johnny and Amara. Why?"

"I'll go with you."

"I don't need someone to go with me. I'm perfectly safe with them."

"Yes," Charlie said sarcastically, "because you were perfectly safe at my parents' house too, right?"

Lexi glared at him, ready to make some other excuse as to why she should go by herself, when a frazzled Mrs. Weasley opened the door. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but changed her mind when she saw the bag in Charlie's lap. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, mum," Charlie said pleasantly.

"What do you two think you're doing?" she snarled.

"I don't know what you mean," Charlie said innocently.

"Why is there a traveling bag on your lap?" she asked.

"It's called a… what was it again?" Charlie asked, turning to Lexi.

"Oh, a duffel bag," she said.

"Yes, isn't that the most peculiar name for a traveling bag? It's not even hard… I would still prefer a trunk," he said conversationally.

"Well," Lexi said, playing along, "with a duffel bag, it isn't as bulky, so it'll fit in smaller places."

"What about anything getting squished, is that not a problem?" Charlie asked.

Lexi glanced at Mrs. Weasley out of the corner of her eye as she answered, "Well if it really is squishy and breakable, it should be packaged in something that will protect it… like bubble wrap or a box or something."

"Isn't that too much work?"

"Well if you…" Lexi trailed off as Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Very good acting, I wasn't sure if you were going to catch on at first," Charlie said, grinning.

"Oh ye of little faith," Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

Charlie just grinned back at her, "So, when are we leaving?"

Lexi groaned again and flopped back on her bed as Charlie started laughing.

*****

As he lay on his bed, the only thing that he remembered was a woman; a beautiful woman who he couldn't find. He was still able to function normally… he just had no memory of anything.

For days he had been trying to remember, but the only thing that he could come up with was this girl. He didn't know her name, but she knew his name, for the only memory he had of her was of her calling his name. "Mark," she would call, over and over again.

The apartment he lived in had pictures of her everywhere, along with a few family pictures he assumed. Mark also found out that he worked for the British Navy. From what Mark had figured out, someone had tried to make him forget everything. With every day, though, he remembered something else.

For example, he had a very painful memory of a man trying to torture Mark with a wand. He also remembered a girl with long dark hair, laughing. Mark didn't know who this other girl was, only that she was important to him for some reason.

Mark had waited to see if anyone was going to come looking for him, because he _thought _that he still had a job, but, no one had made any contact with him.

*****

Lucius sat in his office and stared out the window, looking at the dark forest. He had been sitting in the exact same position for about an hour, just thinking. He knew, before Samuel came to contact him, that the operation was not a success. Lucius also knew that the Rebellion would start to take more precautions. This would, unfortunately, lead to the insufferable little girl locked up in a bubble somewhere.

Lucius slammed his fist on the desk and strode around to the small table in the corner. He poured himself a glass of water and slowly sipped, calming himself.

"Sir," Samuel asked, peering around the once-closed door.

"Yes," he asked irritably.

"Garrett… he wants to talk to you," Samuel said, uneasily. He glanced around the room, and saw the bookshelves overturned, and papers scattered all around the room. Samuel then took in Lucius' appearance. The circles under his eyes, and the darkness of the room, made his eye sockets almost disappear. His face looked inhuman with the shadows that danced across his features, and it made Samuel draw back slightly.

"Very well, did you bring him to the parlor?" Lucius asked sharply, watching Samuel shrink back at his tone.

"Of course sir, he is waiting, not very patiently for you."

Lucius walked briskly out of the room and off towards the parlor.

"Ah, Lucius, how kind of you to join me," Garrett said sarcastically.

Lucius smiled a fake smile, and turned to pour two glasses of fire-whiskey.

"Is there any news?" Garrett asked.

"None to report," Lucius answered.

"That is not what I asked you. I asked you if there was any news, not whether or not it was worth reporting."

Lucius did not like his patronizing tone, but took it in stride, "Of course, my apologies. Yes, there is news."

"…and?"

"Three men are dead, ten are pursuing the girl, the other twenty five, or so, are attacking back at the Rebellion."

"So it was compromised?" Garrett snapped. His face turned red, and his hairline slowly drew backwards, as his anger became more pronounced.

"Yes, but there is still a chance," Lucius intoned.

"And this was not important," Garrett thundered.

Lucius didn't even bat an eye as Garrett towered in front of him. "I—"

"Garrett, I don't think that anger is going to help this situation," someone said silkily from the doorway.

"Yes, sir," Garrett said obediently.

To Lucius' shock, Gregory came out of the door way and stood next to Garrett. "Now, Lucius, is there news to report?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Come now, we don't have all day," Gregory said.

"I only report to the leader of the True Blacks."

"Excellent, then, I would assume, you only report to me," Gregory said, smiling pleasantly.

Lucius' mouth gaped open in shock.

"Now that that is settled, how about you tell us the news," Gregory said.

"Three dead, ten pursuing the girl, twenty-five pursuing the Rebellion," Lucius said quickly. For some reason, this man, who he used to think he had power over, intimidated Lucius.

Gregory looked mildly concerned, "Shame, really."

Lucius just nodded.

"Garrett, go round up the stragglers to make better planning," Gregory said.

Lucius became indignant, since it was Lucius' plans that they were following, "My plans were _not_ flawed, it was…" his voice died out at the look on Gregory's face.

"I don't remember asking you how your plans were Mr. Malfoy, my mistake for forgetting. Now, I'm not talking to you right now, Mr. Malfoy, so please stay quiet."

Something about this short, built man demanded respect. He had such an aura of leadership that Lucius felt so insignificant that he left the room.

_I'm never going to get that little girl if _he's_ the one in charge…_Lucius thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

*****

Cassidy woke up with a pounding head ache. "Aughuh," her moan turned into a confused panic when she realized that she couldn't open her mouth. It wasn't that it was gagged, it was magically sealed. Her eyes flashed around the room, looking for something to tell her where she was.

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally woke up," a silky voice murmured from behind her.

Cassidy twisted around; trying to see who was talking to her, but her head wouldn't turn far enough.

The man chuckled and walked around in front of her. "I didn't realize that he had such a catch, that commander," the man purred.

Cassidy shied away from his hand, but really, when tied to a chair, the amount of maneuverability is limited. The man chuckled again, but continued to trace the contours of her face.

"If I let you talk will you play nice?" he asked.

She stared back at him, trying to keep all emotion out off of her face. Unfortunately, this was one talent she had never picked up on, so the defiance and fear was written all over her face.

"That's not very comforting, sweetie." He said, but proceeded to un-do the spell anyway.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me? Where's Johnny? What's going on? What—" she trailed off as he pressed a finger to her mouth.

He shook his head, "I didn't realize you were so talkative."

Her eyes narrowed, "I didn't realize that you knew me."

"I don't know you, actually. I've just heard a lot about you… for instance: I know that your parents are in the nursing home across the street from your house; I know that you are currently in a relationship with the Commander; I know that you are terrified of me; I know that you _do_ know why I am here, but are trying to play dumb… do you want me to continue?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I won't tell you anything," she spat.

"I don't know… I can be… rather persuasive," he said, smiling wickedly.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said, enunciating each word slowly.

His lips curved up into a smile, as he drew his wand back.

**Wow it's been a while… **

**Anyway, I've got 16 more days of school! THANK GOD :)**

**Review if you so choose.**

**Alexandria **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

After ambling around his house, trying to figure out more about himself, Mark decided that the only way he would finally remember would be if someone came to talk to him. People often sparked memories… or so Sue Halpern says in _Can't Remember What I Forgot: Closing in on a Cure for Memory Loss_.

Mark guessed it had been five days before someone ended up showing up.

"Charlie, why did you come, I _told_ you that I don't need someone protecting me!" Mark heard someone say from outside his door. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Having virtually no memory will do that to people.

_Knock Knock_

Mark went to the door and eased it open and stared at the girl. He had memory of this girl. One of the few memories that he did have, actually. In his memory, she was laughing about something... Mark had no idea what her name was, but he knew that, somehow, they knew each other.

"Mark, oh, thank God you're okay," she said, and went to hug him.

Mark easily hugged her back, but didn't say anything. It was kind of embarrassing that he had no idea who she was, but that she obviously knew him.

Lexi hugged him tight, waiting for him to say something. Suddenly, Charlie tensed beside her. "Something's not right," he murmured in her ear, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

Lexi looked up into Mark's face. He stared down at her, confused. She took a step back, into Charlie. Mark lifted his face and stared at Charlie, his brow furrowing.

"I don't remember you," he said to Charlie.

"That's because you don't know me," Charlie said calmly.

"Mark," Lexi said slowly, "what's my name?"

Mark visibly swallowed and turned his head to the side. He finally said, quietly, "I don't remember."

Lexi leaned in and said, "Uh, yeah, you want to repeat that?"

"I don't remember," Mark said, clearing his throat.

"You don't remember," Lexi echoed.

"I remember you… I just don't remember anything about you."

"You remember me."

"Yes… I remember your face… I only have one memory of you… I think… total, I have three memories…"

"Only three," Lexi clarified. She felt like she was in a daze, being only able to repeat everything Mark was telling her. Saying it, herself, seemed to help her process what he was telling her.

"Yeah… you… another woman who, I think, I love or something… and a man who was using a wand on me…"

"You remember about magic, then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I think so," Mark said.

Lexi couldn't believe it. Her stand-in big-brother didn't remember anything about her. She didn't know what to say, or how to act around him. It was like he was a totally different person. _This_ was the reason that she never got close to people. The hurt and loss that she was feeling right now was _exactly_ what she _didn't_ want to have to deal with.

She didn't even realize that Charlie was supporting her, until she tried to back up again, only to realize that Charlie was holding her immobile.

"Um… do…. Do you want to, maybe, come in?" Mark stuttered out.

Lexi shook her head back and forth before saying, "No."

"Yes," Charlie said at the same time.

"No, Charlie."

"Yes, come on," he said, pulling her forward. Lexi tried to struggle against him, but her tries were fruitless. He was easily ten times stronger than her, probably stronger.

"Here, I'll get you guys some water," Mark said awkwardly. He quickly left the room, leaving Charlie to ease Lexi down on one of the big white couches.

"I don't want to be here," she said quietly.

"Yes, you do. You're just trying to run away from how much you_ do _want to be here," Charlie said, matter-of-factly.

Lexi rolled her eyes and said, "Gee, thanks Doc, I didn't realize you were a psych now," sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Charlie stared back at her, not amused, "I'm not kidding."

"That makes two of us."

"Lexi, you need to help him remember. You're one of the _only_ people he _does_ remember. You can't just leave him by himself."

Lexi stared back at him, holding back tears, "He doesn't remember me." She said, getting to the heart of her reluctance.

"Yes he does, he _told _you that. Besides, do you _really_ think that he would have hugged you back if he didn't remember you?"

Lexi thought back, and then tried to come up with an argument against that. Before she could say anything though, Mark came back.

"Here you go," Mark said, giving them each a glass of water.

"Thanks," Charlie said, smiling.

Lexi swallowed, and put all of her barriers up, "So… do you remember Amara?"

A flash of recollection ran across Mark's face, "Amara, yeah, my girlfriend."

"Yes… uh… do you know where she is? I have to talk to her. Please try to remember," Lexi said.

Mark thought long and hard. "Well… she hasn't been here for a few days…"

Lexi moved closer to him, and stared him directly in the eye, "This is of vital importance, so try, please."

"Try what?"

Lexi rolled her eyes, "You have to try to _remember_."

Mark smiled, "Lexi, right?"

Lexi drew back a little, "Yeah, you remember?"

"Your tone, it sparked a few memories," he said, grinning.

Lexi blinked a few times, then allowed a small smile, before saying, "Okay, but that's not what you're _supposed_ to remember. Amara, come on, something's got to be in there."

"Tell me something about her, maybe," Mark said.

Lexi sighed, realizing that this was going to take a while. She settled down and started telling stories.

*****

Sirius paced back and forth in front of the large window over-looking the street in front of his house. Connor watched him pace back and forth becoming more and more uneasy as time passed.

Sirius stared at the floor hard, thinking about what to do. If he tried to contact the Commander, there was a chance the he, himself, would be compromised. Or, if the Commander was hurt, than Sirius would be able to find him… but how would he manage to contact him? There was no doubt in Sirius' mind that Connor was sent here to stop Sirius from leaving.

"Do you know the status?" Sirius finally asked, startling Connor.

"Er, yes, sir, they couldn't find Amara… we're still looking for her, but it was an ambush. At least fifteen are hurt or dead."

Sirius winced internally at how badly this mission had ended up.

"Okay, here's what we do. Go—"

_CRASH_

Sirius made his way over to the door, but Connor got there first, placing his body firmly in front of Sirius. Sirius growled at him to move, but Connor was stead-fast.

"Name," Connor said evenly, his heavy British accent sounding deadly.

"Sono Raffaele. Ho il comandante. È sicuro qui," the man said, stepping aside to reveal the Commander.

"Commandante, i vostri amici," the man, Raffaele said, bowing.

"English, man, we don't speak Italiano," the Commander said.

"Sorry," Raffaele said. "I must now go to the office. You must stay, yes?"

"Fine, but if you don't come back in twenty minutes I'm coming. That's a promise," the Commander said.

"Benissimo," Raffaele said rolling his eyes.

"Commander," Connor asked.

Raffaele walked out the door and the crack that followed signaled that he had left. "Let's go somewhere less noticeable, shall we?"

"I am going to go help the men at the camp, stay here," Connor said. "I'll know if you left." And with that, he too took his leave.

The Commander and Sirius stood facing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Meeting, now," the Commander finally said.

"Come on, my office is up here," Sirius said.

The Commander laughed, "Your _office_?"

"It is a loose interpretation of the word, but an office no less," Sirius said laughing.

*****

Amara wandered through the never-ending passageways that she had escaped to. Panic and hunger gripped at her, but she pushed those thought down, focusing on getting out. _Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark_. She kept thinking, over and over.

"Did you lot look down 'ere? Fools! Wha' you think you're doin' not lookin' in the dungeons? She could 'ave been down 'ere the 'ole time!" Someone yelled.

Amara turned towards the sound of the voice, suddenly hyper-aware of everything around her. Every single scrape and tear in her clothing, every single glob of dirt covering her body, and how incredibly skeletal-like she was, from the dark and the lack of food. She stopped breathing for a good twenty seconds The sound of heavy, runing footsteps coming closer and closer, snapped her out of her momentary shock at hearing human voices. She turned and flat out sprinted; the adrenaline rush sharpening images and her hearing.

"Come on, I hear someone up ahead," a different voice called.

A quiet sob escaped Amara, and she pushed herself faster. Fear gripped her body, giving her added strength to run like hell.

"Here, up ahead."

A tear escaped her eyes, and she knew that if she started crying, energy would be used up. If she started crying she wouldn't be able to run as fast. The rational had no affect on her eyes though, because suddenly tears were pouring down her face. So fast and heavy were her tears, that she didn't see the group of people running towards her from a tunnel on her left, until it was too late.

She let out a scream, and fought them blindly, "No, no, no, go away!"

"Amara," someone said quietly.

"Go away, no, no, no, don't take me back," she yelled hysterically.

"Amara, honey, you're safe, we are coming to rescue you," a woman said in front of her.

Amara's struggles slowed as her hunger-sleep-deprived brain started processing what she was saying, "R-rescue?" she hiccupped.

"Yes, rescue," the same woman said.

Without warning, Amara collapsed, and everyone freaked out.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! She's alive; we need to get her out of here!"

*****

"Where are we with the call to war?"

"Sir, I believe that most of the troops are finishing training in a week."

"A week? I suppose I could wait that long."

"Shall I call the others? Shall we call the Dark Lord to assist our—"

"NO!" the man thundered, spinning around and banging his fist on his polished desk, "I do not require the assistance of the Dark Lord, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, sir; my apologies, sir."

"Good, now go get everything prepared, we had better be ready when those fighters get back."

"And the girl, sir? Amara?"

"They will soon realize that she is of no value to me. Once they understand that, it will be too late, and we will already have killed all of them."

"Very clever, sir."

"Do not try to suck up to me, it will not work, Lucius."

*****

Alone, in a high tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore sat staring at the opposite wall, his finger-tips touching. He knew that the war that was coming would eventually be the beginning of the end, or it would be the end of all wars. The constant fighting of the Rebellion and the True Blacks was going to end soon, and the Dark Lord would be involved. Of this, he was certain.

Harry's fight was coming soon. Sooner than he would have liked. Of this, he was also certain. A slight set back in his plans, for he also knew, that his time was short. Eventually, things would have to be passed down, and he did not like how the dominos were falling.

Sirius had started a war that Dumbledore was not confident about. In previous times, he was always sure that everything would end as he had originally predicted. His third eye, although he thought the term 'intuition' was more accurate, had never been wrong before. This time though, things were too fuzzy for his liking. There were too many variables that he had not control over. To his great chagrin, he was going to be, in now way, part of the coming war.

Of this, Albus Dumbledore was certain.

**It's been a while, if you read this and you noticed; I'm sorry.**

**Review if you so choose,**

**Alexandria**


End file.
